Not Like The Others
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Spencer has 99 problems, including the fact that she's sleeping with her teachers, Seth, Dean and Roman. 5 months prior to the beginning of the story, Spencer and a group of friends killed a girl and someone has come to get revenge for her. Follow Spencer through the twists & turns of Senior year. AU
1. Chapter 1- Ayer High

Spencer Jackson was one of the most talked about girls at Ayer High, even though she preferred otherwise. But she isn't popular because her boyfriend was a jock, or she because she had the most expensive clothes, it's because of her past. Most students at Ayer High had heard the story countless times. Some thought it was too surreal to be true.

Today was the first day of senior year. Spencer was going to graduate this year. There were a lot of new teachers and staff and students this year. Spencer made her way through the crowd and entered her first period class.

Sage spotted her friend, Candace, in the first row. She sat on the right of Candace. The remaining students filed into the classroom.

"Good morning, class. I am . I will be your Creative Writing teacher this year." Seth stated. He gave the students their first assignments and sat his desk.

"Psst." Candace whispered. "What do you think about the new teacher?" Spencer thought he was gorgeous.

"I love his hair." Spencer murmured. Candace nodded in agreement. His hair was half blonde, half brown.

Seth looked around his classroom. He stopped at the girl with chestnut colored hair. Her eyes were on her paper and she was engrossed in her work. She glanced up and her emerald green eyes met his for the first time. They both had the same thought: _Perfection_. The bell rang and students began to gather their belongings.

***1 hour later***

Spencer was done with her second period class, now it's time for third. She sat in the middle of the first row. The teacher walked to the dry-erase board.

"Good morning, class. I'm Dean Ambrose, your Psychology teacher this year." Dean explained. He handed the students their assignments.

Spencer completed some of her work. She rested her head on the desk and fell asleep. Dean was grading papers when he noticed, but said nothing.

The bell rang and the students left. Dean rose from his desk to wake up Spencer. He shook her a few times.

"You feel asleep during class." Dean stated. "And you didn't complete your work. You must come back after school to complete it."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll see you at 4:15." Spencer stormed out the class. He was unbelievable!The halls were pretty crowded. She bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Ugh, watch where you're going!" Eve exclaimed. Eve Torres was her arch enemy since forever. Eve walked off. Someone grabbed both her arms and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" asked. Spencer jerked away from him.

"I'm fine. I just fell." Spencer lied. Eve always gave her a hard time.

Seth sighed as she walked towards the restrooms.

Spencer entered the gymnasium for her PE class. She walked towards the locker room. She spotted her friend Candace.

"What's wrong?" Candace asked.

"Everything. But if you want to be more specific, Mr. Ambrose and Eve Torres." Spencer replied.

"Who is ?" Candace asked.

"Third period Psychology teacher. He's making me stay after school to complete my class work. On the first day of school."

The students lined up against the wall of the gym. The instructor introduced himself.

"I'm Coach Reigns. I'm the PE and Health instructor this year. This semester, we will be learning football." Roman explained. Spencer liked his calm demeanor.

The class split into two groups of 10. They formed two lines facing each other. The students took turns throwing the football to each other. Spencer struggled throwing the ball. Coach Reigns approached her.

"Don't palm the ball. Hold it lightly with your fingertips." Roman stated. "And always hold the ball near your ear." He positioned her arms for her. Both felt a spark from the touch.

Roman noticed Spencer was throwing the ball with her left hand.

"Spencer, are you left-handed?" Roman asked.

"Yes." Spencer said as she caught the ball from her partner.

"You know, lefties make the best athletes." Roman stated.

"I've heard."

***Later That Day***

It was 4:15 and Spencer walked into her Psychology class. Dean wasn't in yet, just some other students that had to stay also. Spencer greeted them and proceeded to her seat. Two boys were scribbling on his dry-erase board. We heard footsteps coming closer and closer. They pulled the projector screen over the board. The boys scrambled to their seats.

Dean began handing out incomplete work to the students. Instead of sitting in his desk, he sat in the empty seat next to Spencer. She didn't say anything, she just continued with her work. Spencer would never admit it, but was kinda attractive.

"I didn't think you would show up." Dean admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Spencer asked.

Dean shrugged. "No reason."

By 4:35, all the students were gone except for Spencer. Dean just gazed at her while she completed her work. He stared at her long chestnut hair that complimented her tan skin.

"Mr. Ambrose, I don't understand the last question." Spencer admitted. Dean snapped out of the trance he was in.

"I'll do you a favor and mark it correct anyways." Dean stated. "Just leave it blank."

"Um, thank you, I guess." Spencer said. "Have a good evening."

* * *

**A/N:** **What do you think? This is just a little idea that has been lingering in my mind a while, so I finally turned it into a story.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer arrived to school early to avoid the crowds of kids. She immediately went straight to her Writing class. Mr. Rollins was there grading papers.

"Good morning." Spencer said as she took a seat.

"Spencer, it's only 6:45. What are you doing here?" Not that he had a problem with the pretty student being there.

"It gets pretty crowded so I thought I would come here early."

Seth nodded and returned to grading.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away yesterday. I was just upset at the moment and didn't want to be bothered." Spencer explained.

"It's fine, Spencer. I understand."

* * *

Writing class came and went. History came and went. Now it was time for Psychology. Dean was giving a lesson on Sociopaths. Spencer kept her eyes on him the whole time. She intently listened to every word he said.

The bell rang and Spencer went to her Health class. Roman smiled when he saw the determined girl from yesterday.

"Good morning class, tomorrow you have an exam on Chapter 14 about the body systems." Roman said. "All period you guys will study for your exam."

Spencer only studied for five minutes before closing her book. She couldn't focus with her mind elsewhere. She looked around the classroom and her eyes rested on Roman. She admired his long, black hair that was in a ponytail. She wondered what he would look like with it down. Roman glanced up and noticed her not studying. He didn't seem to notice the dreamy gaze she had. He motioned for her to come here. She walked over to his desk. Today she was wear a blue skirt that flounced. Her legs looked perfect.

"Why aren't you studying?" Roman asked.

Spencer shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well since you don't want to study just do this worksheet to occupy yourself." Roman said.

Spencer completed the worksheet without her book in 15 minutes. For the rest of the period, she continued to stare at Roman. He pretended he didn't notice and continued with his work.

During lunch period, she walked to Dean's classroom. She thought maybe he wasn't so bad if he helped her out yesterday. When she walked in, Kelly Kelly was standing in front of Dean's desk asking about classwork.

"Hi Ambrose. Hi Kelly. Shouldn't you be with Eve at lunch?" Spencer asked in a snarky manner.

"What's it to you?" Kelly walked out the classroom. Spencer sat at her desk.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" Dean asked.

" Mr. Ambrose, if you tasted the food, you'd run in here too." Spencer stated. Dean chuckled.

Shortly after she said that, Seth and Roman entered the room.

"Spencer, shouldn't you be at lunch?" Seth asked.

"She said the food isn't good." Dean stated.

Roman and Seth sat on either side of her. She could smell their cologne.

"Dolce & Gabbana and Jean Paul Gaultier." Spencer stated. "I know my fragrances."

Seth gave her a warm smile and Roman grinned. Dean, again, was daydreaming while gazing at Spencer. The bell rang and Spencer sighed.

"Well, I'm off to my AP classes. Bye!" She waved at all three men before exiting. Dean's eyes were in the same spot. Roman walked up to his desk and clapped in his face.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, just a little tired."

* * *

Every Tuesday after school, Spencer and Candace would gather at a local cafe to hang out. Spencer and Candace sat, waiting for their orders. Spencer and Candace were in the middle of their conversation when Roman, Seth and Dean entered the cafe.

"Excuse me, I must use the restroom. I'll be right back." Candace said. Spencer wasn't even listening to her, she was looking at the trio who sat at the table next to her.

"Hey Spencer." Seth smiled. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Candace and I always come here on Tuesday. This is my favorite cafe." Spencer stated. "What are you three doing here? Together? Are you friends or something?"

"Yeah. We've been good friends since college." Roman said.

"Spencer!"

Spencer looked around to see her boyfriend, Randy approach her. He was gone all summer with his father in Italy. They don't have the same schedule so Spencer didn't see him yesterday.

Spencer hugged Randy. "I missed you."

Randy looked at Roman, Dean and Seth. They scowled at the boy. Randy gave them a hard time in class and was disrespectful.

"Spencer, whenever you're done here, come by my house and I'll tell you all about the trip." Randy said. He walked out the cafe.

* * *

"Why were you with _them_?" Randy asked as he handed Spencer the bottled water. They were sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"I wasn't with them. We were just talking. Wait... Why do you care?"

"I don't."

Spencer sipped the water. "Mm." was all she said.


	3. Chapter 3- Ouch

**Chapter 3**

It was Friday, everyone's favorite day of the week. Friday was a different bell schedule where the school removed 1st period and 3rd period from the schedule. It disappointed Spencer because she wouldn't see Seth or Dean today.

Once again, Spencer was at school early. She entered Seth's classroom, where he was grading papers.

"Mr. Rollins, every year the parents host a party to celebrate Labor Day. And you're invited." Spencer handed him the invitation. Spencer gave him two more invitations.

"Could you give these to and Coach Reigns? Thanks." Just then the bell rang and she went to class.

***1 hour, 35 minutes later***

Spencer entered the gym room after changing in the locker room.

"It's 87 degrees outside. So, we'll be having PE outdoors." Roman announced. The class cheered and ran out the exit door.

"Today we will be running around the track." Roman announced. The students lined up side by side and Roman blew his whistle. The students took off.

Spencer was near the end of her second lap. Someone shoved her and she fell. She looked up and saw Eve looking back at her, running away.

Roman looked up from his phone and saw Spencer limping toward him.

"Coach Reigns, I hurt my ankle pretty bad." Spencer said. She also scraped her leg. Roman led her back inside to the lockers. Spencer sat on a bench and Roman sat beside her. Spencer sat sideways so she could prop her right leg in Roman's lap.

Roman cleaned the abrasion and wrapped it. "How did this happen?"

"I tripped." Spencer lied.

Roman removed her shoe and sock. He touched her ankle and she winced. He placed a compression bandage on her ankle.

"You should probably go home. You can't walk on your ankle for at least a day." Roman said.

"My parents are at work. They can't come get me." Spencer explained.

"In that case, I'll go collect any class work you have and you can sit in here and complete it."

* * *

It was lunch period. Dean wasn't eating though. Instead he was daydreaming about Spencer again. He thought she was so amazing.

"Hello ! I miss being in your class." Spencer admitted. "You're one of my favorite teachers." Spencer sat at a desk next to Roman.

"What happened to your leg? Why are you limping?" Dean asked.

"I sprained my ankle." Spencer said.

Seth ran into the class. He was out of breath. "Dean, someone.. trashed.. your car."

"What?!" Dean followed Seth out the class. Roman grabbed Spencer and they walked behind.

In the parking lot, Dean's black car was spray painted, a window busted out and covered in silly string. Dean balled his fist and was shaking.

" ..." Spencer murmured. "Are you okay?"

Dean banged his fist into the hood on the car. Spencer went to stop him but Seth and Roman pulled her away.

"It's best to leave him alone when he's in this state."

* * *

**A/N: Who trashed Dean's car? Why do Eve and Spencer hate other? What will happen at the Labor Day party? Will a wish finally come true?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Silence

It was Saturday, the day of the Labor Day party. The party starts in 30 minutes, yet Spencer is still on her laptop. Randy entered the room.

"Spencer? Why are you still in bed?" Randy asked. "The party starts soon."

"I don't want to go."

Randy sighed. "I'm gonna give you 10 minutes to change, so hurry up." He left out the room.

***15 minutes later***

Randy and Spencer were driving to the party, which was being held at a park. It was still pretty silent in the car.

"Did you hear what happened yesterday?" Spencer asked.

Randy didn't take his eyes off the road. "No, what?"

"Someone ruined 's car."

Randy sneered. "Could you please not talk to me about such scornful events. I couldn't care less what happens to that guy's car... He deserved it."

Eventually, they arrived at the party. Randy went off with the jocks and Spencer walked along the empty trail. Spencer was busy in her thoughts and didn't hear anyone behind her. Seth tapped her shoulder. Spencer dropped her water bottle.

"Oh my god, you scared me!"

"Sorry." Seth said. He got a good look at Spencer. She was wearing jean shorts and a Hello Kitty shirt.

"Where's and Coach Reigns?"

"I dunno. I guess they haven't arrived yet."

Spencer and Seth walked along the trail, in silence not talking much.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you.. Your writing is beautiful. Your short stories are so fascinating."

"Thanks. I try my best."

"Spencer! Rollins!" They turned and saw Roman & Dean approach them.

"Hi!" Spencer smiled. Roman thought her smile was adorable.

"Hey. You look nice." Roman said.

"Thank you."

They came across a bench and sat there to watch the sunset. Again, there was a peaceful silence. Seth rested his hand atop of Spencer's hand. He interlaced their fingers. Spencer's skin was so smooth and soft. She looked up at him. He loved the way her green eyes glowed in the sunset. Spencer looked down at their hands. She didn't know what to think. Then a phone went off. Something finally broke the silence.

_Randy: Where are you?_

_Spencer: Somewhere..._ She knew Randy wouldn't have appreciated that smart remark.

Spencer rose off the bench. She turned to face the guys.

"I think I should go.." Spencer muttered.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Randy is going to come looking for me, and I don't want to face him." Spencer explained. She turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" Roman exclaimed. He ran towards her.

"I could drive you home." Roman suggested.

"No, you don't have to do that.." Spencer said. Roman stared at her.

"Okay, Okay. Fine."

Roman and Spencer walked back to the parking lot. Roman had a grey car with tinted windows. Spencer sat in the passenger seat. The drive was silent, except for Spencer giving occasional directions.

Eventually they arrived at Spencer's home. Roman couldn't believe his eyes. The exterior was amazing.

Spencer turned to face Roman. "Thank you."

"No problem.." Roman looked into her emerald eyes. They were indescribable. Roman leaned in close. Spencer closed the gap between them and kissed him. He immediately kissed back. She tasted sweet, like candy. They sat there, engrossed in the passionate kiss. Spencer pulled away. Roman's pupils were dilated, and she saw something different in his eyes. She felt an unfamiliar tension.

"Thanks again for driving me home." Spencer said, exiting the car and walking to her doorstep.

Roman felt something heavy against his leg.

"Fuck.." Roman mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* Roman and Spencer did what? What does Randy have against Dean, Seth and Roman? **

**Are you: **

**Team Jackeigns- Roman and Spencer**

**Team Jacklins- Spencer and Seth**

**Team Jackrose- Dean and Spencer**

**I'll be back to upload after Monday Night Raw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was supposed to update after Raw but somehow I fell asleep during Kane vs. Cena. It was boring to me...**

* * *

It was Tuesday. Monday was Labor Day so there wasn't any school. Luckily, Spencer didn't run into Randy. Today, Spencer didn't come to school early.

Spencer was walking around the corner when she bumped into someone. Their books fell.

"Sorry." Spencer said as she gathered the books.

"It's okay." A male said. Spencer looked up to see a guy, with long, brown hair. She looked to the right and saw a girl, with brown hair, who didn't exactly look happy with her. Spencer stood up and passed him the books.

"I'm Spencer."

"I'm Jake. This is my twin sister, Emily." Jake said. Emily still didn't speak.

"Well, I'm off to my Writing class." Spencer said. "Nice meeting you."

Spencer turned to walk away. "Wait.." Jake said. "Are you talking about Writing class?"

"Yeah. I never noticed you two in there before." Spencer admitted. "Well, I do sit in the front."

"Let's go to class together." Jake suggested. Spencer nodded and they walked to class.

"Come sit with me." Spencer said. "And my friend Candace, of course." Jack agreed and Emily just followed. They sat to the right of Spencer.

Seth handed back some old assignments and then their Writing journals.

***2 hours later* **

After talking during History class, Spencer found out that Jake and Emily were in all her classes, but she didn't notice because she was in the front. They sat by her again in Psychology. Dean gave a lesson on Anxiety and handed out two assignments. Spencer sped through the two assignments and sat quietly. She felt a nudge in her side. It was Emily.

"Could you, uh, help me with the last few questions of the second assignment?" Emily whispered.

"Sure." Spencer replied. She helped Emily, trying to be quiet as possible.

"Thanks." Emily mumbled.

"No problem." Spencer replied.

After class, Spencer walked with Emily to the restroom. Eve and her clique was in there.

"Look." Eve said to her crew. "The freak and Spencer are friends now." The group laughed.

"Shut the hell up." Emily said. Spencer just watched in awe. "You think you're so much better than everyone, but you're not." Emily slapped Eve. Spencer pulled her out the restroom and they rushed to PE.

"Emily, you can't talk to Eve like that." Spencer warned. "You can't do that to her either."

"Who is she? President's daughter?" Emily asked. Spencer said nothing. "Exactly."

In gym, Roman gave the students a free gym period to do whatever. Spencer and Roman were in his office. He locked the door. Spencer was sitting in his lap as he did his work.

"Am I heavy?" Spencer asked.

"Not really." Roman said. "But you are a distraction." He squeezed her thigh. "Stand."

Spencer complied and turned to face Roman. He stood and pulled Spencer close to him. He kissed her with passion. He pulled away.

"Can I.." Spencer nodded. He pulled her back in and kissed her with tongue. He glided and swirled his tongue over hers. Spencer moaned into the kiss. The bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you later..." Spencer said as she headed for the locker area.

Emily and Jake met Spencer outside the gym.

"I guess I'll see you after lunch, I don't really like the food here. Plus Eve has more reason to hate me now." Spencer said.

"We could just leave and eat somewhere nearby." Jake suggested. "I see others do it all the time."

"Okay."

Spencer drove Emily and Jake to her favorite cafe for lunch. They ate and arrived back at school just in time for fifth period class. They had fun the rest of the day and parted ways at 4:15. They exchanged numbers though. Spencer was walking through the parking lot, headed for her car when she spotted Dean and Seth.

"Hi." Spencer said.

"Where were you at lunch?" Seth asked.

"I went out with some friends."

"Oh." Was all Seth said. He enjoyed the company of Spencer.

"I guess I should be headed home now." Spencer said.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Spencer made new friends... Good for her! Poor Seth, he misses little Spencer at his side. **


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer began spending more time with Jake and Emily and less time with Roman, Seth and Dean. She felt like something vital was missing though. It has been two weeks since Spencer met Jake and Emily. It was time for second period. Spencer gathered her books and headed for the door.

"Spencer, I need to have a word with you." Seth said. Spencer walked toward his desk.

"Well..." Spencer said.

"I want to talk to you but I've figured it would be better if we did it away from school grounds." Seth handed Spencer a post-it note. "Call me at six."

* * *

Third period was weird. Dean issued out an assignment the class already did, no one complained though. After class, Spencer lingered behind.

"Mr. Ambrose?" Spencer muttered. Dean looked up to see her staring at him.

"What?"

"I'm worried about you. Y-You haven't haven't been the same." Spencer was nervous because of how Dean stared at her. Spencer began to feel a familiar, still unidentified tension in the room.

"I guess I'll be leaving then. I just thought you should know."

During Health class, Spencer and Roman glanced at each other all period. When it was time to hand in assignments, Spencer noticed her work wasn't even half done. Roman skimmed her paper.

"Spencer, why is your work incomplete?" Roman asked.

"I didn't understand it." Spencer lied.

Roman cupped her jaw. "You know that I know that's not true."

Roman pecked her on the lips. "If there's anything troubling you, you know I'm always here for you." Spencer nodded and left the room.

During lunch period, Spencer went to the office to fill out an extracurricular activity form. She needed to get her mind off those three teachers and focus on school. Meanwhile, Roman walked into Seth's classroom.

"Hey." Seth said. He noticed Dean nor Spencer were with him. Roman just sighed and sat at a desk.

"You miss her too, huh?" Seth asked. Roman nodded. Seth could understand. Spencer was so cheerful and upbeat that you felt melancholy when she wasn't around you.

* * *

It was 6. Spencer pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Spencer."

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"I'm on my way." Seth hung up.

_How does he know my address? Spencer thought._ She put on her signature skirt and black cardigan. She was also wearing a white shirt with matching flats.

It didn't take Seth long to arrive. She got in the passenger seat and looked at him. He had on a X-Men shirt. Spencer giggled.

"I take it you're a fan of comics?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

They finally arrived at their destination. Seth had drove to the park of the Labor Day party.

"Why are we here?" Spencer asked.

"It's very tranquil and beautiful so why not?" Seth replied.

They began walking along the trail and for a while there was an awkward silence. Spencer put her hands in her pockets and looked at Seth.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Spencer asked.

Seth sighed. "I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush with this... I'm just gonna come out and say it. Spencer, I adore you. Actually adore is an understatement. I can't explain it. My lust for you is inexplainable."

Spencer nodded as they entered a tunnel. "The feeling is mutual." Seth was shocked at her confession. Spencer was too. She just thought it was a deep admiration.

Seth spoke up. "Then I guess it's okay if I do this..."

Seth pinned Spencer to the wall. He stared at those pink, plump lips before kissing her. Spencer was on her tippy toes, almost dangling, kissing her teacher. _If it's wrong, why does it feel so right? Spencer thought._

Seth grabbed her by the hand. He lead her to the end of the tunnel, where the parking lot was. They both entered the car and Seth drove off. They arrived at their destination shortly, which was unfamiliar to Spencer.

"Where are we?" Spencer asked.

"My house." It was a Ranch-styled house, which are common in California. As soon as they entered, Seth began kissing her.

* * *

**A/N: I was so impatient to update. I literally just updated 10 hours ago. **


	7. Chapter 7

Seth threw Spencer down on the bed. She watched as he removed his shirt and jeans. He yanked off her skirt and she removed her cardigan and shirt. He left a trail of kisses from her neck to the waistband of her boyshorts. He removed those.

"Mr. Rollins!" Spencer cried. He licked and sucked her clit.

"Call me Seth." He fingered her and she gasped. He began moving his finger in a 'come hither' motion. He striked that magic spot and she cried out again.

"Harder! Harder!" Seth did it harder and Spencer moaned. Seth replaced his finger with his tongue. He sucked on her clit even harder. Spencer cried his name as she squirted on his tongue. Seth licked his lips.

"You taste so good." Seth said before removing his briefs. He kissed Spencer while removing her bra, revealing her C cup breast. Seth sucked on one nipple while playing with the other.

Seth prodded at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, both letting out a groan.

"Fuck, so damn tight." Seth muttered. "Are you a virgin?"

Spencer shook her head.

"Could of fooled me." Seth began thrusting slowly then picked up the pace. Spencer whimpered and cried. Her little cries and moans were driving Seth crazy. He pounded away in her, causing her to cry even louder.

"I'm gonna cum again!" Spencer announced.

"Cum. Cum for me baby!" Seth said, playing with her nipples. She tensed up around Seth's dick. She released a high pitched moan as she reached her orgasm. Seth thrusted one more time then growled as he released in Spencer's tight clit. He pulled out and collapsed next to Spencer. Both were panting like crazy. Seth pulled the covers over them and pulled Spencer close to his body. She rested a hand on his chest. He looked down into those emerald eyes one more time before falling asleep.

* * *

When Spencer woke up it was dawn. She eased out the bed without waking Seth and searched for her purse. She called Candace. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Why you calling me so early?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I need you to come pick me up."

"From where?"

Spencer was silent. Suddenly she thought of a lie. "From Randy's house. And bring a change of clothes with you."

"You owe me."

Spencer put her clothes on and looked at Seth one more time before shutting the door. She found the door and let herself out. She walked to Randy's home and stood outside until Candace arrived.

"Spencer?" She turned around to see Randy and his dog.

"Oh shit." Spencer mumbled.

"Why have you been avoiding me? And why are you here? You don't even live in this neighborhood." Randy stated.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I just been so busy lately that I-"

"It's fine. I asked for my schedule to be changed so we have every class together. Now, why are you here?"

By some lucky coincidence, Candace beeped her horn. "Spencer!"

"Sorry, I gotta go. See you at school." Spencer said. She ran to Candace's car and hopped in the backseat. Candace passed her the clothes.

"Did you sleep with him?" Candace asked.

"Maybe." Spencer said. Candace rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe you could have showered afterwards." Candace retorted. Then Spencer realized, she smelled like sex. She put on the outfit Candace brought her and sprayed some fragrance. That would've had to work until she could get to a shower. Spencer saw Jake and Emily near the doors.

"Hi Spencer." They both said in unison.

"Do either one of you have a mint or gum or something?" Spencer asked. Jake pulled out some tic-tacs. "Thank you so so much."

"No problem." Jake smiled. Spencer returned the smile and looked him up and down.

"Oh my god." Spencer muttered. "I don't have my books!" She looked at her watch. 6:30

"Please, you guys have to drive me home so I can get my books." Spencer begged. Emily looked at Jake.

"I'll take her. You stay here." Emily said and walked Spencer to her car. It didn't take long to get there. Spencer busted through her front door and dashed up the stairs. She entered her room and scooped the books off her bed. She grabbed her purse for school and dropped the other one on the bed. She went back downstairs and rushed out the door.

Went they arrived at the school again, it was 7:04. They rushed into their Writing class. Both were panting and out of breath.

"Sorry... We're.. l-late." Emily managed.

"It's fine, girls. Just take a seat." Seth said. Seth continued the lesson and gave the class a corresponding assignment.


	8. Chapter 8- It Was a Mistake

In History class, Randy made Spencer sit with him. Now it was time for Psychology, and she sat with him again. Dean turned to face the class and noticed something different. Spencer wasn't in the first row. He became angry when he saw her with Randy.

Randy had a smug expression on his face. Dean shook it off and handed the class their exams. When the bell rang, Randy kissed Spencer in front of Dean before leaving. Dean broke his pen and ink squirted everywhere.

In Health class, Roman looked around his classroom. Spencer sat near the back of the class, next to Randy. He was slightly upset, usually she would sit in the front so they could steal glances at each other. Roman handed the class their assignment for today and sat at his desk.

Roman was working at his desk when he heard giggles from the classroom. He looked up and saw Randy trying to touch Spencer's breasts, but she kept swatting at his hand. The class were laughing at them. Roman went back to work, trying to ignore Randy and Spencer. At the end of class, everyone turned in their assignment. Spencer's paper only had her name on it.

"Spencer, can we talk?" Roman asked.

Spencer told Randy she'd catch up with him later. "Okay."

Roman waited on everyone to leave before shutting the door. "This is the second consecutive time your work wasn't complete. And what you and Randy were doing was totally inappropriate."

"He was distracting me!"

"That's a weak excuse, Spencer, and you know it. I don't want to, but I'm making you stay after school to complete your incomplete assignments."

Spencer looked at him with disbelief. "You can't do that! I have programs I attend after school!"

"I can, and I will."

Just as Spencer stormed out the class, Dean and Seth entered.

* * *

Jake, Emily and Spencer were walking back toward the school doors when Spencer pulled Emily aside. Spencer told Jake not to wait up.

"Lets ditch." Spencer suggested.

"What?"

"Lets bail 7th and 8th period. I don't feel like dealing with anymore teachers today."

Emily and Spencer went to Emily's home. Her family lived in a condo. Spencer looked around in awe.

"This place is amazing. One day I'm going to have a condo." Spencer stated.

"Come look at my room." Emily said as she pulled Spencer down the hall. Emily had a round bed with purple and black zebra sheets, a cheetah carpet that covered the whole room and violet walls.

"I'm guessing you like animal print. And purple." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I do."

"I like a lot of patterns too. Like polka dots and stripes, et cetera." Spencer said. "But your room is really cool."

* * *

Spencer didn't arrive to Roman's classroom until 4:30. She was the only student in the classroom. Spencer plopped in her seat unceremoniously.

"What took you so long to get here?" Roman said, rising out his chair and walking towards Spencer.

"It's none of your business!" Spencer snapped.

"Why so cold all of a sudden?" Roman asked, still calm.

"Why'd you make me stay after school to do this stupid work?"

Roman sighed. "I don't even care about the work. I made you stay so I could do this." Roman pulled Spencer out her seat and kissed her. Almost instantly she kissed back, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth. Spencer sat on the desk. Roman went to lock the door. He shoved his tongue back in her mouth. They made out on top of his desk, which increased their love for each other.

"Excuse me."

Roman and Spencer looked to see who had just busted them. It was Dean.

"I just came to give you these documents." Dean dropped the documents on a student's desk and left.

Spencer smacked his arm. "You forgot the back door!"

**(To Dean)**

He closed his classroom door. He couldn't believe this. Dean slapped everything off his desk. He was jealous.

"What does he have, that I don't?!" Dean said. "Just calm down Dean. There's no reason to be upset. All's fair in love and war..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap, what does Dean have planned? As for Roman and Spencer, stupid mistake... **


	9. Chapter 9- Revelations, Implementations

**A/N: I decided to just post this chapter now since it is long af. **

* * *

***A week later***

The Seniors at Ayer High were given flyers for Homecoming. Emily and Spencer talked about it on their way to first period class. Randy pulled her away from Emily and whispered. _We're having a meeting after school._

Spencer just nodded and entered the class with Emily.

During Psychology, Dean just stared at Spencer. She was aware, but didn't look back. She knew he saw her with Roman. Spencer assumed he was only disappointed.

At gym, Roman and Spencer were in his office making out while the students played outside. Spencer sat sideways in his lap.

"Have you talked to Dean since that day?" Spencer asked. Roman shook his head.

"What if he tells on us? I can't risk-"

"Dean wouldn't tell. He's my best friend. I promise." Roman said reassuringly. Spencer's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emery." It was her mother. She's usually gone on a business trip or something. Spencer left the office.

"Mom, where are you? Are you and dad coming home soon?"

"We're in London. We won't be back for another week."

"Oh. How is London?"

"Beautiful. I can't wait to show you the photos. If we make this deal, we might take a trip back here again."

"Well, I'll call you later. I am at school you know."

"I know. I know. I just had to hear your voice. Talk to you later."

* * *

After school, Spencer met Randy and the group in the empty music room. Everyone sat and Randy paced back and forth. The group consisted of: Randy, Spencer, Candace, Damien, Cody, Ted, Dolph, Kelly, Eve and her clique.

"I called you here because of this." Randy pulled out a note and passed it around.

_It read: _

_Everyone has their own version of what transpired 5/23/13 through 5/28/13. I have the real story. I don't have a problem sharing it either._

_-Anonymous Avenger_

There were small gasps and whispers among the group.

"I don't know if this person is bluffing or not. Maybe it was a joke. We just have to act normal, like we never received this note or people might get suspicious." Randy said.

Kelly Kelly raised her hand. Everyone looked at her. She stood from her seat. "What if they're not bluffing? What if they tell or-"

"You all just have to trust me." Randy said. "You're dismissed."

Spencer gathered her belongings and headed to her volleyball practice. Someone approached her from behind and shoved her into a locker. She turned to see Eve and her clique.

"I hope it isn't you threatening us. You're just as guilty as everyone else." Eve said. They walked away.

Spencer entered the gym. No one was there.

"Your coach cancelled practice today." Roman said. Spencer turned around.

"Do you know why?"

"No."

Spencer pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave but Roman pulled her back by the wrist.

"Why don't we go hang out at my place?" Roman suggested. Spencer shrugged.

"Okay."

**The Next Day**

Spencer sighed as she walked to her Psychology class. Dean was making her stay after school for talking in his class. Spencer didn't know how someone so hot could be such an asshole.

She sat at her desk and watched as Dean closed the door and locked it.

Dean grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled her out the seat and close to his body. He kissed her but she pushed him away.

"Why'd you do that?" Spencer asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"I see the way you look at me. You want me. I want you. We both want each other. You can't deny our sexual tension."

Dean kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was short so she was on her tippy toes. His kisses were different from Seth and Roman's. These kisses were more rough and sloppy. Dean squeezed her ass through the skirt she was wearing. Dean kissed her one more time before sitting her on his desk. He pulled his shirt off and resumed kissing Spencer. She moaned as Dean bit and sucked on her neck. Dean unbuttoned her top and planted kisses on her chest and abdomen.

Dean reached under her skirt to pull her boyshorts off. He removed his pants and kneeled in front of the desk. Dean pulled Spencer closer to his face and glided his tongue along her clit. He swirled his tongue in her wet core, causing her to moan. He began to finger her with two fingers.

He stood and continued to finger her.

"Unhook your bra." Dean ordered. Spencer removed her bra. He pinched and squeezed her nipples, still fingering her.

"Mmm."

"You like that?"

Spencer nodded. Dean stopped fingering her to remove his briefs. He entered her, immediately thrusting fast and hard. She whimpered at the pain, but soon began to moan.

Dean covered her mouth with his hand. He thrusted harder and tears fell from her eyes. Spencer's eyes fluttered and she squirted around Dean's length. Dean came all over her abdomen.

Spencer sat up on the desk. Dean kissed her.

"Finally."

* * *

Spencer was at home when she got a text from Jake.

_Wanna hang out?_

Spencer didn't have anything to do. _OK. _

_Come by my house. See u later ;)_

Spencer drove to Jake's house. She got on the elevator and went to his floor. Jake was in the hallway.

"Hi Jake. Where are you coming from?" Spencer asked.

"Just had to give something to my neighbor. Come on." Jake led Spencer down the hall to his condo and they entered. It was very quiet.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asked.

"She's not here yet. She said she had to get something for my mother." Jake lied.

"Oh." Spencer said.

Jake grabbed Spencer's hand and led her to his room. They played video games for a while before going to the kitchen for snacks.

"Thanks." Spencer said as Jake passed her the water bottle.

Spencer's vision went blurry and she couldn't even hold the controller correctly.

"J-Jake I t-think.." Spencer slurred before passing out. He picked Spencer up and placed her on the bed. He retrieved her purse from the living room. Emily was standing by the bed when he returned.

"What's in there?" Emily asked.

Jake searched the bag but it only contained candy, her phone, house keys, car keys, and a wallet.

"Fuck!" Jake exclaimed as he threw the Coach purse down. "It must be in her school purse or book bag."

"How are you going to get it?"

"No, how are _you_ going to get it." Jake said. "It's your turn now."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Dean and Spencer got that tension out the air! Finally, Spencer and Roman did it at his house! But why did Jake and Em drug her? Who's threatening this new 'group'? How did this group form? So many questions to be answered...**

**Team Roman & Spencer? **

**Team Seth & Spencer?**

**Team Dean & Spencer? **

**Pick a side!**

**Please Review, Fav and Follow. See ya next time! *Waves***


	10. Chapter 10- Dilemma

***Next day at school- Lunch period***

Seth, Roman and Dean were eating lunch when Seth's phone went off. It was an unknown number.

_I need your help._

Seth typed a response. _Who is this?_

_Spencer. This is my back-up phone. I don't no how i got here. Im at the forest preserve_

Seth typed a response. _Im on my way._

Seth got his car keys out his desk.

"Where are you going, Seth?" Dean asked.

"I have to go help Spencer. She's in trouble." Seth rushed out the classroom.

Dean and Roman sat in anticipation. What happened to Spencer? Where is she? Is this why she didn't come to school?

Spencer stood up. She looked around in circles. She couldn't see anything but trees. Which meant, she was in the middle of the forest. She suddenly leaned against a tree and vomited in the grass. Aside from being sick, her eyesight was blurry. It took her 5 minutes to send Seth a text. Suddenly her legs went weak and she fell again.

She couldn't just sit here forever. She needed to move towards the entrance. She knew the entrance was North, but which way was North? She pulled out her phone and went to her compass app. She was facing East. Spencer turned to her left and stood. She used the trees to help her walk.

Seth got to the reserve in only twenty minutes. He looked around.

"Spencer! Spencer!" He went deeper into the woods. "Spencer!"

"I-I'm overrr heree!" Spencer slurred. Seth followed the voice until he saw Spencer, grasping a tree. He rushed over to her.

"Oh my god!" Seth exclaimed. Spencer's clothes were dirty and her chestnut hair was wild. She was crying. He pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay, Spencer. Don't cry. I'm going to take you to my house, so you can get cleaned up. And I am going to stay with you for the rest of the day." He carried her bridal-style to his car and placed her in the backseat.

She showered while Seth went to her home to get her some clothes. She told him she didn't feel safe at home, that someone was out to get her.

Spencer put on a robe, brushed her teeth, and placed her clothes in the washer. She smelled like a man, but at least she was clean now. She was in the kitchen, looking for a snack when her phone went off.

_Why werent u school 2day? R u ok? -Randy_

_The anonymous person abandoned me in the woods. Sounds crazy, I no. I cant remember anything. Im a bit shaken up but other than that, Im did u no to text this phone?_

Spencer saw a bag of chips in the cabinet. She stood on the counter-top to retrieve the chips. She got a platter and arranged the chips on it. Spencer got dip out the fridge at placed it in the middle, just how her maid Garcia would.

_I texted ur real phone and got no reply. It says the message was read though. Mayb they have ur phone. -Randy_

Spencer sat on the couch, watching tv and eating her chips in her robe. She continued to text Randy and Candace. Her phone went off again and she suspected it was Randy or Candace.

_Hey. Y werent u at school 2day? Its not like u 2 miss school. -Emily_

_I got a little sick, thats all. I'll be at school 2morrow though. -Spencer_

Seth entered the room. "I have everything you asked for in these bags. Who told you to eat my chips?"

"I told myself." Spencer said, carrying the luggage to Seth's room.

Dean and Roman were driving to Seth's house. They were both worried about Spencer. Dean got out his car and ran through the front door. Roman exited his car and followed.

When Roman entered, he looked around until he reached Seth's room. Dean was blocking the doorway. Roman pushed past Dean and saw what he was looking at.

Seth and Spencer were making out on the bed. They still didn't notice. Roman finally found the power to speak.

"What the FUCK?!" Roman exclaimed. Spencer fell off of Seth on to the floor. Her face was red. Now it was Spencer's turn to be at a loss for words.

"U-Uh w-we were just um..." Seth managed.

"Getting ready to fuck?" Dean suggested sarcastically.

Seth went to speak again but Spencer cut him off.

"Wait, you're all guilty so why are you upset?" Seth just looked confused. Roman still looked furious.

Dean grabbed Spencer off the floor. "And you... You're the worst. You've been sleeping with all of us!"

"What?" Roman and Seth said in unison.

"Yeah, I fucked Spencer, Roman's been fucking Spencer, and..." Dean turned to Seth. "I don't even know how many times you fucked her."

"You owe us an explanation."

* * *

**A/N: Shame, shame, shame... Just had to sleep with three different guys, didn't you Spencer? Looks like she's in a dilemma... She needs to find out who's out to get her AND explain how she was doing three different guys. But they _are_ The Shield, I don't blame her...**


	11. Chapter 11

Seth, Dean and Roman sat on the couch while Spencer told them everything. How it started, when it started, and she apologized for lying.

"It was pretty obvious that I had a crush on all of you. I would come to your classrooms during lunch just to spend more time with you..." Spencer sniffled. "I'm sorry because I betrayed your trust and I feel bad for lying to you.." Spencer lowered her head. She wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

When they saw Spencer crying, their anger was suddenly replaced with remorse.

"Come here Spencer." Seth said. She came and sat in his lap. "We're not mad anymore, right guys?" Roman and Dean nodded.

"Wait, you still didn't explain this morning." Seth said.

"I don't know what to say. I woke up in the woods and called Seth. I could barely walk, my eyesight was blurry, I continued to vomit... I'm not easily frightened, but that, was some freaky shit." Spencer explained.

"Maybe you were drugged." Roman suggested.

"But why would someone want to hurt you?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was Eve or Kelly or someone from that clique. They've always hated me." Spencer sighed. "My parents are coming home in four days. I should be happy and focused on that. Not whose hit list I'm on."

Dean and Roman left because they had work to do, but promised they would be back to spend the weekend with her.

***The Next Morning***

Seth's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight from the window invading his chocolate eyes. He sat up against the headboard, immediately remembering the events of yesterday. He looked over at Spencer, who was still sleeping. Seth moved her hair away from her face, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He didn't want to wake her just yet.

Seth showered and got dressed. He was doing some last-minute grading when Spencer woke up. She looked at the alarm clock and hopped out of bed. She threw on some jeans and a random top, freshened up, then dashed downstairs. She looked around for Seth, finding him in the office.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Spencer asked.

"I thought you should rest longer."

Spencer smiled. "How thoughtful of you." Seth couldn't help but smile back.

"How am I going to get to school without people seeing us together?" Spencer asked.

"Well, you could call a friend like last time." Seth suggested.

"In that case I should be leaving now." They said their goodbyes and Spencer walked to Randy's house. She knocked on the door. The maid answered.

"Good morning, Spencer. Randy will be down in one minute."

Randy came to the door. His eyes widened. "Spencer! Good, you're okay." Randy rambled on about how he was worried.

"Is it okay if we go to school together? They took my purse and my car." Spencer stated.

"Of course. Come on."

***Lunch time* **

"Spencer, we'd feel better if you at least came in the lunch room today." Randy said. He, Candace, and some other group members were trying to convince her to eat lunch with them.

"I promise to be safe. But I won't go near that cafeteria." Spencer said. "Now go. Go and eat your cafeteria food."

Spencer entered Roman's health class and shut the door behind her. Roman and Dean looked elated to see her. Seth gave her kisses all over her face and neck. Spencer giggled.

"It hasn't been that long since you last saw me, ya know?" Spencer said. Seth sighed.

"I know but..." There was a knock at the door. Spencer sat in a seat and watched as Roman opened the door.

Eve entered the room. "Spencer, you have to come with me, right now. They're back."

Spencer dashed out the room with Eve. She followed her to the stairs, where Randy was laying at the bottom, motionless.

Spencer was thinking. "Okay, go to the main office and get someone, we can say it was an accident, he tripped." Eve nodded and ran off. Spencer went down the stairs and kneeled next to Randy.

***Back to Roman's Classroom***

"Rome, what are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Looking at Spencer's records." Roman said. Seth shook his head.

"I wanna see!" Dean stated. He stood behind Roman as he read the page.

"Wait... Spencer is 18..." She said she was 17 turning 18, but she's 18 turning 19 next month.

* * *

**A/N: Why did Spencer lie about her age? Will Randy be okay? Who is out to get Randy?**


	12. Chapter 12- The Confession

**A/N: It's short but I'm writing two other stories so...**

* * *

After school, the group went to the hospital where Randy was. Spencer was pacing the waiting area, anxious to see Randy. A nurse approached them.

"Your friend is now ready for visitors." The nurse said.

Spencer was the first one to enter the room. Randy only had a bandage around his head. Spencer clutched her heart.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were going to be covered in casts and... I'm glad you're not hurt too bad." Spencer stated.

"Did you see who did it?" Cody asked.

Randy shook his head. "No, they shoved me then ran in the opposite direction."

***To Spencer***

She wandered through the halls while the guys talked to Randy. She saw Eve at a vending machine.

"How did you know where to find me?" Spencer asked.

"Randy told me before that's where you eat lunch at." Eve replied.

There was a brief moment of silence before Eve walked off.

***To Seth***

"Try calling her again." Roman suggested. They were at Seth's house but Spencer wasn't there. She ran out the classroom during lunch period. With Eve! Weren't they rivals?

The gentlemen heard keys at a door and waited. Spencer entered the family room.

"Where did you go? Were you with Eve?" Roman hounded her with questions. Spencer shushed Roman.

Spencer sighed. "I guess I should tell you everything from the beginning." She sat on the other couch, facing Seth, Dean and Roman.

"Near the end of junior year, I began partying and drinking, which caused my grades to drop in fourth quarter. I had a 2.5 GPA, which is unacceptable in my household. My parents told me they refused to pay for college. When it came time for college applications, I had to apply for scholarships and grants. Ayer has this one grant that was worth a lot, but they only give out so many a year. There was this one girl, named Anne Black." Spencer stopped to take a deep breath.

"She was currently the best student in our class. She was in 1st place. Anyways with the grant I told you about, Ayer can give out one big grant to a single person, or they can give several to a certain amount of people. I felt like Anne was a threat, my friends did also. One night, Eve and her clique invited Anne for a 'study session'." Spencer began to sniffle. "Cody gave Randy the lighter. I followed them to the library..."

She wiped her eyes. "He set the library on fire! I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen. They left that girl in there. I called the fire department. Afterwards, we got in our cars and drove off to Randy's. He told us we had to cover up what happened because other students and staff were on campus, they could have told what they saw."

"He pretended to be my boyfriend and said I couldn't be in the clique with Eve anymore, not like I was a real member anyway. On Monday, no one told who started the fire. The principal said we weren't allowed to graduate. Anne was reported missing the same day."

"We've been receiving threats from an anonymous person, threatening to tell on us and get revenge for Anne. Today at lunch, the same person shoved Randy down a flight of stairs."

Spencer spoke between sobs. "T-the same person l-left me in the w-w-woods that day. They took my car and my purse. They have my real phone and wallet. I wasn't answering your calls because I shut my phone off. The anonymous person kept messaging me."

Roman sat next to her and held her close. "It's okay.." He didn't exactly know any comforting words for someone who was on a hit list.

"I'm a bad person..." Spencer mumbled so only Roman could hear. In response he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* Randy's not her boyfriend?! That explains a lot. So Eve and Spencer are 'frenemies'... Poor Anne Black, she died over a scholarship... And Randy's okay. Whew!**

**I may post after Smackdown, I'm not sure. **


	13. Chapter 13

**(The Next Morning)**

Spencer reclined against the pillows. She was really sore. Spencer had slept in the guest room with Dean. She began to remember the events of last night and blushed. A 'ding' distracted her from her thoughts.

_You and Randy were only warnings. There is still much more to come. I suppose you miss ur car and that expensive Coach bag. If u want it, go to ur fav mall at noon._

_-Anonymous Avenger_

Spencer read the message over and over again. Each time becoming more and more upset. She just wished it could be over. However, she knew, this was only the beginning.

Spencer freshened up then trotted down stairs to the kitchen. Seth was making breakfast. They greeted her and she sat at the table.

"You were sleep a long time." Roman stated. "It's like 10:45. Normally you would be woke first."

"I was very tired." Spencer said. Dean smirked and Roman shook his head.

After breakfast, Spencer left and walked to Randy's house, which was more of a mini mansion.

The maid let Spencer in and Spencer went to Randy's room. She knocked before opening the door. Randy was watching television.

"Sorry to come unannounced but Anonymous wants me to go to the mall at noon and I can't go alone. Will you come with me?" Spencer asked. Randy patted the bed. She sat next to Randy.

"Of course I'll go with you but I have to know... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Randy shook his head. "No, you know what I'm asking. Did you relapse?"

"No."

He sighed. "Okay. But if anything or anyone is making you uncomfortable or confused, you can always talk to me."

They arrived at the mall's parking lot. No one was around. Suddenly, they heard a loud shatter and an alarm going off. They walked in the direction of the noise, then they spotted Spencer's car. The driver's rear view mirror was smashed. The car doors were unlocked. Her purse was in the seat next to a yellow envelope. Randy opened it.

_You'll never see what's coming._

_-Anonymous Avenger_

Spencer flipped the paper on the reverse side. It was a photo of Spencer and Seth, holding hands on Labor Day and the second half was Spencer and Seth kissing under the tunnel after they confessed to each other.

Spencer's face was red. She kept her head down, knowing Randy saw the images.

"I'll follow you to your house." Randy said before walking back to his car.

Spencer put her car in her parent's garage then entered Randy's car. He was driving back to his house.

"You don't have to be ashamed. I already knew about it." Randy said.

"No one should know about it. What if he or she uses that against me? What if they tell?"

"I don't know what to tell you. I guess you have a point."

Spencer was silent for a moment. "This is so embarrassing."

"There's no denying that." Randy said. "You're screwing the Writing teacher." Spencer was silent again. _Not to mention the Health and Psychology teachers.._ She thought.

She exited the car without saying goodbye to Randy and walked in the direction of Seth's home.

When Spencer opened the door to Seth's home, the tears finally fell. She moved slowly towards the coffee table and skimmed the note left by Seth. She recognized his gracious cursive.

_Dean, Roman and I had a teacher meeting to attend. We should be back by 4. I hope everything was okay at the mall._

_-Seth_

Spencer batted her eyelashes and little wet stains emerged on the paper. They were so nice to her. She couldn't let them go to jail or be fired.

**Spencer's POV**

This can't happen. I have to stop this. I won't let them go down with me. I rushed up to Seth's bedroom and found my luggage, repacking every item I ever brought over here.

I called a taxi to come get me. But I couldn't go to my place, no, it wasn't safe. The only place to go was home...

* * *

**A/N: ...On the bright side, Spencer's going home to her family! **


	14. Chapter 14

Seth called her, no answer. Roman called, no answer. Dean called, no answer. Roman sent her a text.

_Y did u leave? -Roman_

Spencer sent him a picture of the note left by the person and the photo. _I cant risk being seen with you all. I dont want u to b punished. -Spencer_

Roman sighed.

**(To Spencer's bedroom)**

Spencer sighed.

She was stretched out like a starfish on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had no one to talk to, no comfort, no affection. It was all gone, over a scholarship. She had stopped crying by now, only an occasional sniffle, the streams of tears still evident on her face. Spencer didn't bother to wipe them away. She wanted everyone to see how hurt she was, to feel her pain. Albeit, she was in a room by herself...

Spencer's phone rang. She answered, unenthusiastic.

"Hello?" Her voice was cold and unwelcoming.

"Hi, Spencer. This is Coach Jules. You have a volleyball game the night before homecoming. If you can't make it, that's fine."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Oh, okay.." Spencer hung up. She forgot all about homecoming. At Ayer, the school has a whole two weeks dedicated to homecoming. "Go big or go home" was the motto of Vince McMahon, the principal. There were all types of activities and Spencer hasn't prepared for any of them.

**(Monday, Class Color Day)**

Spencer came to school in a green skirt and blouse. The Seniors wore green, Juniors wore Blue, Sophomore wore Yellow and Freshman Red. Which ever class has the most participants and winners of activities get a field trip to a mystery location. Last year it was a music festival.

Spencer completed all of her work and tried to limit contact with Seth, Dean and Roman. At lunch, she went to sit with the school psychologist , who knew Spencer disliked the lunchroom.

"Spencer, sweetie, you can't avoid the lunchroom forever. I know what happened was traumatic but-"

"There's nothing you can say that will make me go in there ever again. I'm graduating soon so I don't see the point in going now." Spencer stated. The counselor entered the office.

"Spencer, we'll talk later. I have to go." She skipped off.

_Later that day.._

Spencer opened her locker to retrieve her book bag and go home. The was a bouquet of dead carnations with a card.

_B.I.H. Spencer E. Jackson_

_11/15/96 - 10/18/13_

_The truth can't set you free; You can consider yourself dead, bitch_

Spencer slowly backed away from the locker, eyes still locked on the bouquet. She screamed loud, drawing other students' attention. She collapsed, still screaming. Cody and Candace approached her. She flailed her arms and kicked her legs when they tried to help her.

"Go get some help!" Candace exclaimed. Cody went to find nearby staff. Candace grabbed her arms and embraced her. Spencer started to cry and shout.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" Spencer kicked her legs and struggled with Candace. Candace wasn't that strong and Spencer pushed her off of her easily. Spencer clutched her chest and slid down a wall. She felt like her heart would fly out her body. The last thing she saw was staff sprinting towards her...

**_*At The Hospital..*_**

When Spencer woke up she saw some of her close friends surrounding her bed. She sat up.

"Where's Randy?" Spencer asked.

"Over there." Dolph said.

Spencer looked to the right and saw Randy, Cody and Candace talking to school staff and Spencer's parents.

"Why am I here?" Spencer asked.

"You like, totally flipped out because someone left some dead flowers in your locker." Emily stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Spencer suddenly remembered the note. _BIH, burn in hell._

"I'm probably not going to be here long. Why did you all come?" Spencer asked.

"We care about you, that's why." Dolph said, smiling. The nurse entered the hospital room, followed by the school staff that were close with Spencer.

"Can I go home now?" Spencer asked, full of apprehension.

"Sure you can. You can also return to school tomorrow. However, you need to see your school psychologist daily to discuss any problems you're having at school." The nurse explained. "I'll go get your release forms ready."

The kids left, with the exception of Randy, Cody and Candace. Most of the staff left, except Seth, Dean, Roman, , and Coach Jules. Spencer's parents remained outside the door, impatiently waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes! This Anonymous person has so much power over them. Spencer is now fearful for her life...**

**Be sure to follow & fav this story! Reviews are appreciated. **

**'Til next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Argh... Dean was soooo close! I'm happy Seth won though. **

**Can't f'n believe they gave Cena yet another championship reign. When are the other superstars going to have a chance?! **

* * *

**(Tuesday Evening)**

Spencer was at the table with her family. They were about to eat dinner.

"Aren't you too old for makeup?" Dylan asked. Dylan was Spencer's 16 year old brother. Not as posh as you would think. Didn't meet the qualifications to attend Ayer.

"I put on a little blush, is that a crime?" Clara said. Clara was their mother, 45 years old, successful businesswoman. Blonde, short hair and blue eyes.

"Ignore him, mother. He's very ignorant." Scott said. Scott was Spencer's mature youngest brother, 12 years old.

Dylan just glared at him from the other side of the table. Garcia, the maid came to serve the food. Garcia was only in her early 20s. She was being a maid to help pay for college. Her and Spencer were close.

"I have to take this call, excuse me." Derrick said, leaving the table. Derrick was their father, 45 years old, successful Chief Executive. Dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Spencer's family lived in a gated community. Spencer has her own place but she thinks it wouldn't be safe. Spencer played with her food, still bothered from yesterday. The principal said he would look at footage to see who left the bouquet.

_October 18, 2014 was the day of homecoming. Would they be planning something then?_

"Spence, are you okay?" Dylan asked.

Spencer's eyes remained on her fork. "No, Dylan. Thanks for asking."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Seth.

_I miss u so much._

Spencer tapped a button. _Are you sure you want to delete 1 message from 'Seth'?_

**(Wednesday,Pep Rally/Banquet/Nerd Day)**

During lunch, the pep rally was held in the auditorium. The cheerleaders danced, Drama club did a few skits, students were acknowledged for academic and athletic achievement. Now came the part everyone was anxious for, Homecoming Court.

The Vice Principal, Stephanie McMahon got behind the podium.

"In advance, I would like to inform everyone all choices were made by your academics, your actions and teachers' approval." Stephanie stated. "Now Juniors and Seniors, your nominees for Homecoming Queen are: Eve Torres, Spencer Jackson, Summer Rae and Kelly Kelly." Everyone clapped as the girls stood on the stage.

"The Homecoming King nominees are: Jake Black, Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, and Damien Sandow." Stephanie announced.

"Freshmen and Sophomores, your nominees for Homecoming Princess are: Emma Dashwood, Eva Marie, Paige Knight and Nikki Bella. Your nominees for Homecoming Prince are: Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel, Santino Marella and Daniel Bryan."

"You may vote for King and Queen and Prince and Princess on the school's website." Stephanie said. "I wish all of you the best of luck in winning."

**(After the Banquet)**

Spencer was walking to her car when a hand grabbed her. She spun around and saw Dean.

"What?" Spencer was somewhat irritated.

"Why? Why Spencer? You left us, you left me.." Spencer heard something that she never heard from Dean, infirmity.

Spencer looked around. "Dean, someone could see us. I have to go."

Dean grabbed her wrist and whipped her around. "You're not leaving again." Dean shoved her in the backseat of his car. Spencer kept asking questions and demanding that he take her home.

Dean drove to a secluded road surrounded by trees. He stared at Spencer through the mirror...

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen with Dean and Spencer? Has Spencer given up on their relationship? Why is she avoiding Seth, Roman and Dean? **

**Lots of questions to be answered next chapter...**

**Quotes of the night (Money in the Bank): **

**"Bo... Leave." -Daniel Bryan **

**"Face.. or the case. Why don't I just choose both?" -Dean Ambrose**


	16. Chapter 16- Public Service Announcement

**A/N: I'm so happy Aj Lee and Chris Jericho returned last night! Dean chased Seth out the arena! One of the best Monday Night Raws of the year.**

* * *

Spencer scooted so her back was against the door because Dean decided to climb in the backseat. She examined his eyes, pupils dilated and irises darker. Spencer felt that tension again, now knowing what usually comes afterward.

"No, Dean. I don't want to right now. Take me home." Spencer whined. Dean wrapped his hand around the tie she was wearing, yanking her closer to him.

"You don't get to have a say-so on this. All your decisions as of late have been dumb." Dean said. He pinned Spencer down to the seat. Dean kissed her, and it was rough to say the least. Spencer mewled as he bit her bottom lip, drawing blood. He licked the blood away.

Dean unbuttoned her shirt, removing the tie also. He massaged Spencer's nipples through her bra. She gasped when he nibbled the erect nipples. Dean kissed her abdomen, making his way down to her red plaid skirt. He unzipped the skirt and pulled it off Spencer. He removed her underwear also.

"I'm going to punish you for avoid us, avoiding me and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

_One hour later_

Dean started up the car and drove off. Spencer winced each time she moved as she put her clothes back on. Her skin was burning from the scratches and bites left by Dean.

"You put marks all over me." Spencer said, scared she might upset him again.

Dean shot her a warning look through the mirror. Spencer looked down and slouched in the backseat.

"Could you drive me home instead of to my car?" Spencer asked, eyes still on the floor.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I'm very numb." Spencer mumbled. Dean heard her just fine.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Whatever."

Spencer entered her home, expecting her family to be home. It was very silent. Spencer just took the elevator up to her room, accustomed to no one being home. She took a painful shower and threw on a tank top and jogging pants. She got a text from Randy.

_I saw what u did. -Randy_

_What did I do? -Spencer_

_I saw u leaving the parking lot w/ Dean.. -Randy_

_Oh, He only took me home. -Spencer_

**(Thursday Afternoon)**

It was twin day at school. So far it seemed like the Juniors were in the lead for most participation. Spencer and Candace were twins. They both had a white blouse, denim jeans, a Ralph Lauren navy blue blazer and gold bangles. They were on their way to the football game.

Randy, Cody, Dolph and Ted approached them, Randy and Dolph dressed in football attire.

"Have you seen Damien?" Dolph asked. Both girls shook their head. Randy sighed.

"Where could he be?"

Spencer and Candace helped them look for Damien. It was thirty minutes until the game. Everyone was outside at the stadium. Candace and Dolph were walking down a hall on the first floor.

"Damien!" Dolph shouted.

"Sandow, you better show yourself!" Candace hollered.

The lights in the school went out. Candace immediately grabbed Dolph. The only light at that point came from the windows. There was a loud screeching noise, signaling that the intercom was on.

"Attention all sluts, liars, jocks and jerks. This is Anonymous Avenger here with a PSA. You all will pay for what you did to Anne..." They were using a voice altering device to disguise their voice. They continued to rant about how stupid they were and how they would soon pay.

"Dolph..." Candace mumbled. He hugged her tightly until the lights were on again and the intercom was off. Spencer approached them.

"Let's go to the stadium. We can search for Damien later, I just wanna get out of here." Spencer's voice was shaky. She pulled Candace who was holding Dolph's hand and they all dashed for the door.

* * *

**A/N: Where's Damien? Randy doesn't seem to be pleased with Spencer's actions. **


	17. Chapter 17

**(Fandom Friday Parade)**

There wasn't any classes today. All the students and staff were preparing for the parade, which the whole city watched.

Spencer, Candace, Randy, Dolph and Ted had a sport-themed float. Spencer wore a LA Lakers jersey, Candace wore a Sacremento Kings jersey, Randy wore a LA Clippers jersey, Dolph had a LA Galaxy jersey and Ted had a Dodgers jersey.

Roman, Dean and Seth were downtown, the route of the parade. It was a windy day but the sun still shined bright. People had cameras and camcorders to record the event.

Spencer and the gang still hasn't found Damien. He's not answering any calls or texts.

**(To Damien)**

Damien couldn't see anything. He couldn't move his hands, part of the reason being he was restrained.

"Damien..." Someone said in a sing-song voice. Damien tried to focus on the sound, it sounded so far away. He just groaned in response.

The person untied the blindfold. Damien shut his eyes in immediate response to the light swinging on the ceiling. He was in a dark area with little light. He heard music that sounded far away. His eyes adjusted to the light and the first thing he saw startled him.

Someone had on a mask of a girl with glasses. It had brown hair attached to it also. It reminded him of someone..

"Are you thinking about Anne? How you killed her? How you stole her future?" Another voice said.

**(After The Parade)**

Spencer had just removed her parade costume in the locker room. Her and Candace were the only remaining girls in the locker room.

"I'll see you later." Candace said before leaving.

Spencer was sifting through a bag when she heard a shattering sound. A glass vase had fell near the mirrors. Red water spilled everywhere. Spencer didn't realize the flowers were carnations.

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Spencer huffed and went to look for the janitor.

Spencer walked down the stairs to the basement of the building.

" ! Janitor!" Spencer shouted. No response.

_Probably passed out drunk somewhere.._ Spencer thought. There was a loud 'thump'. Spencer spun around to face a door. _'Thump, thump' _

Spencer felt her heart race and felt nauseous. She slowly eased her way toward the door. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the doorknob. She jerked the door open and gasped.

"Damien!" Damien fell down in front of Spencer.


	18. Chapter 18- Love and Apprehension

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever and I apologized for that. Hopefully these next few chapters will make up for that ;)**

* * *

Spencer saw a counter with tools all over it. She grabbed a bolt cutter and returned to Damien. She snipped the cuffs one at a time and they fell from his wrists.

"Are you okay?" Damien nodded, his eyes still shut.

"I'm going to help you to the parking lot, okay?" Damien nodded again.

Spencer helped Damien up the stairs and into the halls.

"This may be harder than I thought." Spencer said, staring at the exit door down the hall.

"Jackson? Sandow?"

Spencer and Damien turned to see Roman walking towards them.

"Is he okay?" Roman asked, staring at Damien.

"No. Help me take him to my car, please?"

Roman and Spencer walked Damien to her car in the parking lot and laid him down in the backseat. Spencer shut the door.

"Thanks."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I was going to nurture him back to health." Spencer explained.

Roman sighed. "At least let me help you."

"Fine."

**An Hour Later**

_"Rome stop. We shouldn't be doing this right now." Spencer said, pushing Roman had drove to Spencer's apartment. Damien was in the living room sleeping._

_"Why?"_

_"Damien could hear."_

_" You make all the noise." Spencer blushed._

_Roman kissed her again and she didn't push him this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Roman laid her on the bed and kissed her once more before removing his clothes. He tossed Spencer's top aside along with her bra. Spencer moved to recline against the pillows as Roman removed her underwear._

_Roman trailed kisses from her face to her stomach. He played with her nipples while sucking her clit. Spencer moaned and squirmed on the bed. Roman moved both his hands to hold her thighs in felt herself about to orgasm and pulled Roman off her by his hair._

_"Fuck me already." Spencer whined. Her whole persona changed during sex. Roman smirked._

_"It's going in...now." Roman pushed himself inside her tight clit. Spencer's face contorted with pain._

_Roman caressed her cheek. "Just relax, baby." She nodded and he pushed in until Spencer was filled with his cock. Roman thrusted at a slower pace than usual. Spencer wrapped her legs around his waist, their faces becoming closer. Roman and Spencer exchanged passionate kisses while Roman continued to thrust at the same slow pace._

_Spencer caressed whatever she could reach: his face, his biceps, his neck... She just needed to touch him, feel him, know he was there for her._

_Roman knew what she asked for, to be he gave her what she needed, and that was comfort._

_They came together and cuddled in the blankets. Roman pecked the side of her face._

_"Everything is gonna be okay, I I'll always be here for you." Roman stated, caressing her hand. "I.. I love you, baby girl."_

_"I love you too."_

**The Night Before Homecoming**

Spencer was in her living room watching television. Her and the guys had agreed to be more discreet, Damien was healthy again, and no threats. Spencer's phone went off.

_Ready for tomorrow? -Emily_

_Yeah. I dont see u much nowadays. We should hang some time soon. -Spencer_

Spencer's phone rang.

"Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?" Spencer joked.

"Guys don't get 'beauty sleep'." Randy said.

"Whatever, Randy. Tomorrow, if I win, as a gift you have to streak around the campus."

After she was through joking with Randy, Spencer decided to go to bed earlier than usual. She had a long day ahead of her. Yet she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was that one note...

_Consider yourself dead, bitch_

* * *

**A/N: They finally said the L word, and they made love! Damien is safe and Spencer and the guys reunited. Next chapter is homecoming... Will the Anonymous Avenger keep their promise? Spoiler: Someone won't make it out alive...**

**Rusev vs Roman on Smackdown, I can't wait! **


	19. Chapter 19- Homecoming

_"Spencer, why don't you sit with us today?" Eve suggested. _

_"Okay." The clique were on their way to lunch. _

_When they reached the entrance, Eve turned to face Spencer. _

_"Go in and wait for us. We'll be in there in a moment." Eve said. Her clique turned to walk away and Spencer entered the lunchroom. _

_She hurried and got a lunch before walking near the tables and waiting for Eve and her clique. Anne approached her._

_"Where are we sitting today?" Anne asked. _

_"We aren't sitting anywhere. I'm sitting with Eve Torres."_

_"Oh." Anne felt awkward. Spencer rolled her eyes and looked up at the balcony just in time to see..._

She woke up, panting. Spencer hated that dream. She had that same dream at least twice a month. It had occured in real life but for some reason she can't get over it. Spencer rolled out the bed and freshened up to prepare for homecoming.

She heard knocking and trotted to answer the door. Dean, Seth and Roman entered and Spencer shut the door.

"We brought you breakfast." Seth said, sitting the bag on the coffee table.

"Thanks."

"You okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that something bad may happen today."

"I promise you, that everything is going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you because we'll keep a close eye on you. We'll protect you."

* * *

Spencer and Randy were dressed up and ready to go to homecoming. Spencer wore a baby blue one-strap dress with silver sequins. The upper body part was fitted and the lower part was flouncy. The dress stopped right above the knee. She had silver bangles and dangling earrings. Her hair was in loose curls, makeup was neutral. Randy wore a black suit with a fitted blazer with some silk and a bow tie that matched Spencer's dress.

Randy insisted that they come in a limo. Spencer thought it was a little too much, especially for homecoming. The dance was being held in the school's ballroom in another building on campus.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Candace, Cody and Dolph.

"You look beautiful." Dolph said to Spencer.

"Thanks. Your suit is nice."

One of the first things Spencer noticed was that Seth, Dean and Roman were at the dance. Spencer forgot some of the teachers usually came to monitor the dance. They all had on stunning black suits. Randy turned to see what had Spencer's attention and saw the trio.

"C'mon Spence. Let's dance." Randy said. Before she could respond, Randy had pulled her to the dance floor and they danced to the slow song that was playing. Other students noticed and thought it was adorable that the 'couple' was dancing.

Randy thought he'd do something to piss the guys off, since they can't do much. He kissed Spencer. She was stunned and almost shoved him away but remembered people were watching. Instead she just placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled away from the kiss. She gave a phony smile and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to kill you."

She turned to glance back at the guys but noticed they were gone. She left the ballroom and went to find them. They were standing right in the hall. Dean gripped her wrist.

"We should talk." Dean whispered. He dragged her to an empty room, Seth and Roman following. Spencer turned to face them.

"I didn't know he was going to do that."

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"I'm sure."

Seth played with one of the curls in her hair. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Seth pecked her on the lips.

"Ew. What the hell are you doing? Randy just kissed her." Dean said, giving Seth a look of contempt.

"She's still my Spencer. And I'll kiss her if I want to."

"I have something to say." Spencer said. All three men gave have their attention.

"I love you all, so much."

"Love you too." All three men said contemporanously. Spencer smiled. She didn't know how Seth and Dean would've reacted.

"Students! Staff! I would like to announce the homecoming winners now." Stephanie said in the ballroom.

"I guess we should go back to the ballroom." Roman said.

Everyone was watching the stage as Stephanie spoke. "The class with the most school spirit is, Class of 2015, our seniors!" The senior class screamed with excitement.

"And now, the homecoming princess, Emma!" Emma dashed up the steps and Stephanie put the tiara on her head. She danced before getting off the stage.

"The homecoming prince, Bo Dallas!" Bo accepted his crown and got off the stage.

"The homecoming king, Randy Orton!" Randy waved at the crowd as Stephanie lowered the crown on his head. He got off the stage and searched for Spencer, knowing she would be queen.

"Lastly, your homecoming queen, Eve Torres!" Some kids cheered as Eve sat on the throne for the queen. Stephanie put her pink tiara on, which matched her dress. Eve did the royal wave to the crowd. Kelly Kelly and the other two members of the clique were clapping. Just as the photographer was snapping her picture, mud fell on Eve.

The crowd stopped cheering and clapping. Everyone was silent. It took Eve a moment to register what just happened. Before she did though, most of the crowd had roared with laughter. Spencer was still silent. She made her way to the front of the crowd. When Eve dashed out the ballroom, she followed.

Eve was in the restroom, crying in the mirror. The door slammed and Eve's head snapped up. She stared warily at Spencer's reflection. Spencer got one of the towels the school kept in the bathroom and passed it to Eve. She got another one and began cleaning her hair.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I just felt bad about what happened and wanted to help. Is that a crime?"

They finally finished cleaning the dress. It was still stained, but the mud was gone.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Spencer said, turning to open the door. Eve grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I'm sorry. For everything." Eve muttered. "Truce?"

"Truce." Eve and Spencer held hands as they re-entered the ballroom. No one noticed though, they were dancing again as if nothing happened. The few lights that were in the ballroom went out. It was dark. Now the only light came from the windows. Randy and the gang left the ballroom and went upstairs to another room in the building. They arranged chairs in a circle and sat.

"Eve, are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are we in here?"

"Hiding. I just feel like-" Randy was cut off by screams. He turned and there stood two figures in all black, one holding a gun. Spencer ran out the opposite door.

"Come with me!" Dolph said and pulled her in his direction. As they ran, Spencer heard two shots fired in the room.

Candace and Randy ran in other direction. They turned a corner and Randy is punched, making him fall. The person punches him repeatedly. Candace watches in fear. Cody comes and pulls the person off of Randy. They swing at Cody but he blocks it and knees them in the stomach, causing them to drop to their knees.

"You good, dude?" Cody asks Randy. He nods. "Come on. Let's get outta here." Cody grabs Candace and the trio runs.

**(To Damien)**

Damien, Eve and Kelly Kelly are kneeling by a door, hiding. They hear footsteps and a person aims a gun right at Kelly's head.

"Please don't do this." Kelly cries.

Eve and Damien watch in fear, expecting the worst. Then the unexpected happens. Ted, who didn't attend homecoming, tackles the person in black.

**(To Spencer)**

Spencer and Dolph are walking through the halls of another building on campus. Spencer was squeezing Dolph's hand, but he didn't complain. He knew she was scared, and he was too.

"Dolph?" Spencer mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret what we did, back in May?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

A dark figure emerges from a corner and stalks toward the duo.

"Spencer, run."

Dolph charges at the figure. The next thing he knows he's laying on his back, his eyesight fading. The person had punched him with brass knuckles.

Spencer was running down the stairwell, trying to leave the building. Another person emerges, with their arms folded. But this person had an identity. Anne Black. Anne was standing a few feet away from Spencer. Spencer turned and dashed up the stairs.

Spencer had ran to the top floor. She opened the door and ran down the hall. She was wearing heels, which she could barely walk in, and fell. She rolled over to see Anne grip her hair. She banged Spencer's head into the floor repeatedly. She picks Spencer up by the hair and throws her into wall. Spencer fell to the floor.

"You fucking bitch." Anne mumbled. "I actually thought that you were my friend. You took my life away from me. It's only fair if I do the same."

**(To the ballroom)**

Dean and Roman are searching for Seth and Spencer. They asked other staff if they had seen Seth. Everyone kept saying no.

"Maybe we should just wait for them to return." Roman suggested. Before Dean could respond, both of their phones went off.

_The slut you adore so much is dead. And you are free of the curse that was Spencer Jackson. _

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**A/N: Is Seth okay? Did Spencer get away from "Anne"? Is Spencer really dead? **


	20. Chapter 20- Aftershock

"I can't stand around any longer. We need to fuckin' find her." Roman said.

Dean was eating food from catering. "But-" Roman grabbed his arm and pulled him out the ballroom.

"Spencer? Spencer!" Roman and Dean grew very worried that Spencer may be hurt. They continued searching for a few more minutes, and they finally found Seth.

"Seth, where the fuck were you?! Spencer's missing and you're taking strolls? Unbe-fucking-lieveable!" Dean said.

"Maybe we should go back to the ballroom and-" The power in the school came back on. "And wait for her." Seth stated.

"Seth, do you hear yourself? You're telling us to disregard Spencer when she may be in danger? Did you even get the text?" Roman asked.

Dean, Seth and Roman continued arguing until they finally listened to Seth and went back to the ballroom.

**(To Dolph)**

"Dolph..Dolph?" Spencer mumbled. She had went back to Dolph after she escaped Anne. Dolph was coming back into consciousness.

"Please don't be dead.. You're one of my best friends, my biggest supporters.. don't leave me, here, alone." A tear fell from Spencer's face and plopped on Dolph's forehead. "We'll get through this, together."

Dolph's eyes opened, and the first thing he saw was Spencer above him, upside down. His head was in her lap while she kneeled on the floor, hands rested on his face. He reached up to wipe her tears away.

"I'll never leave you, because friends stand by each other.." Dolph muttered. Dolph wiped the salty liquid from his forehead. Spencer helped him off the floor and they headed down the stairs.

They walked through the parking lot and spotted the others. Candace ran and hugged Spencer. After everyone reunited, they had to think of a way out of here.

"I was dropped off by a limo." Cody stated.

"Me too." Everyone else said in unison.

"Hello? We could just ride in Ted's Cadillac Escalade." Spencer said.

"Oh yeah!" Ted exclaimed. "Totally forgot about that." Everyone hopped in Ted's SUV, Spencer had to sit in Dolph's lap due to it being 9 people and 8 seats. Randy stared from the passenger seat through the mirror.

"You okay, dude?" Ted asked while driving.

"Yeah man, just a little shaken up, that's all."

"Aren't we all?"

The gang seeked refuge at Spencer's apartment, a place no one knew about until Spencer mentioned it. Eve immediately headed for the shower and everyone else helped Dolph out. Randy was in the kitchen, looking for a snack. He opened the cabinet and spotted a dark colored bottle in the back of the cabinet. He pulled it out and read the label : _Montoya Old Vine Zinfandel, 15.1% Alc. Content._ Spencer entered the kitchen.

"Randy, we need to talk about how you've been behaving." Spencer said, arms folded.

Randy turned to face her. "_We_ should talk about how you relapsed. I knew it, where the hell do you get this from anyway? I'm telling your parents."

"No. No you're not. I'm _not_ going back there again. Yes, I've been drinking but it's not like last time."

Randy scoffed. "It's not the only thing you relapsed on. I thought you weren't supposed to be have sex again, at least not until doctors say so. You know that I know you've been messing around with Mr. Rollins, and that fucker _Dolph._" He pointed a finger at Spencer.

Spencer gasped. "Me... and Dolph? No, never. He's my friend, nothing more nothing less."

"Oh come on!-" Randy was cut off by a 'ding'. Spencer pulled out her phone and read the message.

_Next time you wont escape so easily, Emery. Emery. Such a beautiful name for an ugly personality._

_You got lucky this time. Maybe you were underestimated. Next time, no holding back and no going easy on you._

_-Anne_

She passed the phone to Randy and he read the message. "Anne... is alive?" Spencer nodded.

* * *

Spencer woke up before Randy, who was sleeping next to her. She hopped out the bed and went to check on the others.

Everyone was gone, with the exception of Candace, Dolph and Damien. Spencer read the note on the coffee table.

**Thanks for letting us stay at your place. You're a pretty cool chick.**

**-Ted**

Ted and Spencer didn't know each other well. He was Randy and Cody's best friend but Spencer and Ted never really 'broke the ice'. Spencer hears a ding and unlocks her phone, expecting another threat.

_Come downstairs._

* * *

**A/N: Dolph and Spencer? Who's downstairs waiting for Spencer? How is Anne alive when she died in a fire? Why is Randy always nagging Spencer? Was Spencer really an alcoholic and sex addict? Why was Seth so serene in a time of turbulence?**

**Gotcha! I would never kill Spencer off when it's _her_ story. Unless I was ending the story (But I'm not)**

**Well, until next time...**


	21. Chapter 21- I'm Watching You Watch Me

**A/N: It's short but still just as good...**

* * *

Spencer got off the elevator and saw Dean and Roman the lobby. She ran towards them and hugged both of them.

"We thought you were dead." Dean stated, his expression full of worry. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Last night was crazy. And not in a good way. I did almost die." Spencer said. "Where's Seth?"

"..He said he wasn't feeling well." Roman lied.

**(To The Apartment)**

"I'm starving." Candace said.

"Me too." Dolph agreed. "I'll go find Spencer..."

"I'll go." Randy said. "It's not like you know your way around the building, right?"

Randy got down to the lobby in no time, but wasn't impressed by what he saw. Spencer had kissed Roman and Dean. Randy approached her.

Spencer looked surprised to see him. "Randy, what are you-"

"Your other toy is hungry." Randy said before storming off.

"See you later?" Spencer says before chasing after Randy.

Randy, Spencer, Damien, Candace and Dolph went to Ihop for breakfast. Candace groaned when she saw where Spencer had drove them.

"Do you want me to get fat?" Candace said to Spencer.

"You could use the extra pounds, you're looking scrawny nowadays..."

Their food didn't take long and the restaurant wasn't crowded either. Spencer had a chicken fajita omelette and chocolate chip pancakes. Randy watched Spencer with slight disgust.

"How can you eat an omelette _and_ pancakes... You're gonna get fat." Randy said.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Why? Why can't you all accept me? Why must you question everything I do?"

"I don't know.., That is a lot of sugar to be eating. You'll get _fat_ and _obese_." Dolph joked with false contempt. Spencer laughed and nudged him.

"And what's wrong with that? I'll still be attractive."

"Yeah, maybe."

The group continued joking and playing when Jake and Emily approached the table.

"Is it okay if we sit?" Emily asked. They nodded and sat across from Spencer and Dolph. Spencer and Candace were the only ones who really spoke to them on a regular basis.

"So, how was you all's homecoming?" Spencer asked.

"It was okay. Would've been great if my were pretty as you." Jake stated.

"At least someone accepts me as is. Everyone else just nags me..." Randy and Dolph shot her dirty looks. Damien noticed gauze on Jake's right forearm. He then remembered something Cody had told him.

_Yeah, had me in a headlock so I bit that son of a bitch..._

He nudged Spencer with his foot. When she looked up, he nodded over to Jake. She nodded and continued eating.

**(Later)**

"Yeah, didn't you see the gauze on his arm?" Spencer asked Randy. He suddenly stopped pacing.

"Let's just watch them, watch us..."

* * *

**A/N: No Seth this chapter, where could he be and why is Roman lying for him? Jake and Emily are becoming more and more suspicious...**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Next Day At School)**

Spencer was headed to PE went she bumped into Dolph, literally.

"Oh, hi Spencer. I was just headed to Economics."

"Have you heard anything about..."

"I went up there, nothing. I haven't heard anything either. Maybe they're were moved?" The bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way.." Dolph headed to his next class. Spencer entered the gym.

"You're late, Jackson." Roman said.

"Sorry Coach."

The period went by fast and it was time for lunch. Spencer was headed to her usual location when she spotted Adam Rose and his gang running down the halls.

"Halloween Party, my house, next Friday.. It's party time, all the time!" Adam said, handing Spencer a flyer. He left and Spencer was alone in the halls.

She knew Adam from Junior year, when she used to party and drink, excessively. He was the party king of Ayer High. No party could compare to an Adam Rose party..

Spencer turned a corner and saw Seth, with Emily. She couldn't hear what was being said. She watched as Seth kissed Emily on the forehead. Spencer felt her stomach turn. She turned back around the corner and stormed off. She was headed for office when Randy spotted her.

"Hey." Spencer shoved him into a locker and kept walking. Randy didn't give up though.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset? Did someone do something to piss you off? It was Dolph, wasn't it?"

She stopped walking and turned to face Randy. "I saw Seth kiss another student." With that she turned back around and kept walking.

The class after lunch is Economics. The instructor's name is Mr.H. He taught them about what's 'best for business'. Randy entered and sat by Spencer, who was behind Jake and Emily.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry you had to see that. You didn't deserve that at all." Randy shook his head. "I knew he was bad from the start, and the other two."

Spencer looked over at Randy and took in his expression. He was sincere but Spencer on the other hand, held a blank expression.

"You going to the Halloween Party next Friday?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I might."

**After School**

Spencer walks out into the parking lot, right up to Seth's car.

"Oh, hi Spencer. Didn't see you at lunch." Seth was storing papers in the backseat.

"Do you sleep with any other students besides me?"

Seth is bewildered. "What are you-"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you with Emily today." Spencer was seething, her voice still calm.

"I-I can explain..."

Spencer slaps him. "Jerk."

**Later**

Spencer is shopping for a costume with Candace. She was considering a Jean Grey costume, but there was this nun costume that she thought would be hilarious. Candace had three different costumes and couldn't choose on one. Spencer's phone went off.

_Come over ASAP -Dean_

Spencer gave her costumes to Candace and left the store without explanation. She typed a response once she was in the car.

_On my way_

While she was driving, her phone went off again. The display in her car read : _Incoming Call- Candace_. She rolled her eyes and pressed Talk.

"What is it?"

"How am I supposed to get home?"

Spencer forgot they had came in the same car. "Call Cody or Dolph."

Candace sighed. "Fine."

Ten minutes later, Spencer parked outside Dean's house and walked up the path the door. She knocked until Dean opened the door.

"Why were you knocking like that?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"You made it seem like it was an emergency." Spencer stepped inside and noticed Roman and Seth in the living room.

"We just want to talk." Dean said, noticing Spencer's expression. She sat on the sofa opposite of Roman and Seth.

"Why'd you go off on Seth like that earlier?" Roman asked.

Spencer frowned at Seth. "You told on me?" She rolls her eyes and looks at Roman. "I didn't go off on anyone."

"It's okay if you did we'd just like to know why." Dean stated.

Spencer felt that fury build up in her again. Seth had a lot of nerve. First he lies to her now he's making her look like that bad guy. Spencer leaped off the sofa and jumped on Seth, hitting him and shouting swears. Dean and Roman pulled her off him and Seth fixed himself. He looked at Spencer.

"I know you've been through a lot in these few weeks, and I think that maybe we could use a break."

Spencer stop struggling against Roman and Dean's grip and stared at them.

"You guys agree with him?" Roman and Dean remained silent. She jerked away from them and retrieved her purse. Spencer stormed out and never looked back. When she arrived at her apartment, she collapsed on the bed and screamed into the pillow.


	23. Chapter 23- The Feeling is Mutual

Spencer woke up in the middle of her hallway, her head pounding. She sat up and noticed holes in her walls. She felt a sharp pain in her left hand and looked at it. There was dried blood on her knuckles and both her hands were cut and swollen. She walked through the apartment and noticed two empty bottles of wine on the floor, one shattered.

She looked at a calender. October 211? Or October 21? Her vision was blurred. She found her phone and activated Siri.

"Siri... Call Ran.. Randy." Spencer managed.

The phone rang and he answered in a hushed voice.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I.. I need you Randy.. I'm at home.." She began sobbing.

"Okay.. Okay.. On my way." The bell rang for lunch and he practically flew out of Dean's room. The halls cleared rather quickly and Randy was at his locker, retrieving his car keys.

"Mr. Orton... Where you headed to?"

Randy spun around to see Roman and Seth glaring at him.

"I have to check on my friend, Spencer. Or were you too busy to notice she wasn't here?" Randy spat. "You disgust me... Especially you.." He pointed at Seth before backing away and leaving the building.

He got to Spencer's apartment in record time and she was in a ball on the floor. He noticed that she had blood on her and searched for a first-aid kit. They both remained in silence, not saying anything because there wasn't much to be said.

When Randy opened her door to leave, Spencer finally spoke.

"I'm a wreck.."

Randy turned to face her. "No you're not."

And this cycle of Randy coming to care for Spencer during her hangovers continued for 10 days...

* * *

**(10 Days Later)**

Spencer, Candace, Randy and Dolph were the first people at Adam's house. He asked them to come by and help set up the party. Spencer and Candace were getting the refreshments ready while the guys chatted by the pool. Soon, the guest began coming and Spencer went out to the pool.

Spencer decided not to wear a costume, not many people had one anyway. She wore a grey off-shoulder sweater dress with black leggings and black mid-calf boots. Her chestnut hair was in a bun and she had on red lipstick.

She tried to be upbeat and happy, but she was still upset about last week. After everything, they just broke up with her. Spencer was distracted from her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You could use this.. Partying is the best remedy for a breakup." Adam said, handing her a red cup.

"What?"

"Spencer darling, I know that look anywhere. You were just dumped, by an idiot in my opinion."

"We're just taking a break.."

Adam sighed. "Break is short for breakup." He turned around and left.

Spencer looked around the pool and saw Randy dancing with one of the girls from Junior class. _Maybe I should stop moping around and find someone else, my own age._ Spencer thought. She went back inside where more kids were dancing. Zack Ryder from her history class approached her.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Zack asked.

Spencer shrugged. "Why not?"

I'm in Miami by LMFAO was playing. Zack and Spencer fist pumped the air. Everything was going great until Robbie E came over. He and Zack began to have a dance off. A circle forms around them and Spencer heads for the kitchen. She grabs a corona out the cooler and when she turns around, Antonio Cesaro is there. He is one of Adam's college friends, but he still went to Ayer.

"Hi, little one." He took her free hand and kissed over her knuckles. "I'm Cesaro." He stopped kissing her but still held her hand.

"I'm Spencer."

"I know who you are..." Cesaro smirked and finally released her hand. "Wanna play pool?"

"Yeah, sure."

Spencer beat Cesaro twice. Cesaro jaw dropped as the last ball rolled in a pocket.

"How do you play so well?"

Spencer shrugged. "I used to watch my dad play."

Spencer and Cesaro were still talking about pool when Randy came over.

"Spencer, we need to talk." Spencer tried to say bye to Cesaro, but Randy pulled her away. They went in a study and Randy locked the door.

"What is it you needed to talk about _so_ badly, you dragged me away from Cesaro, huh?" Spencer asked.

Randy cupped Spencer's jaw and kissed her. Spencer froze. He backed her up against a wall and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Spencer finally snapped back into reality and shoved him off her.

"What the fuck, Randy?! How much did you drink?" Spencer wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I remember when I found out you were sleeping with Rollins. I always suspected it but that photo confirmed it. Then I found out you were with two other teachers, that I hate very much. I hate them with a passion. I hate them so much I busted out Ambrose's car windows back in September-"

Before Randy could finish his rant, Spencer stormed out the study and down the stairs. Dolph saw her and followed her out by the pool.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" He ran over to her.

"It's Randy..It's always Randy." Dolph pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair. He walked her to a side of the mansion where no one was around.

"You know how we've been friends since we were 7?"

"Best friends." Spencer corrected.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna come out and say this: I want to be more than friends, Spencer. I care about you so much and I can't keep this bottled up inside me any longer. I hope this doesn't ruin our-" Spencer kissed Dolph.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be taking time off from Not Like The Others to focus on my other stories. It won't be really long time, but probably a week or so... I have four other stories that I should be working on, instead I only focus on this one, and it's not fair to those other stories.**

**Does anyone agree with me when I say Battleground sucked? **


	24. Chapter 24- Happy Birthday

_**November 10, 2014**_

"Dolph, you drive." Spencer tossed him the keys. Today was her birthday. She didn't have anything planned but her, Dolph and Candace were going shopping.

Dolph and Spencer agreed to forget that night. They were both under the influence of alcohol and they were meant to be friends, not lovers. Randy said that he has no regrets.

They arrived at the mall sooner than they thought possible and made compromises. Spencer didn't have the same expensive taste as the rest of her friends. They all agreed to in stores they all liked.

The only stores they had in common were Ralph Lauren, Tommy Hilfiger and Banana Republic so within an hour they were done.

The trio was headed for the food court when Spencer spotted Roman, Dean, Seth and Jake walking on an opposite side of the mall. The guys, except for Jake, saw her too and everyone's good mood was dampened.

Spencer played with her food at the table they sat at.

"I told you to get her Sbarro." Candace nudged Dolph. Dolph nudged her back.

"She doesn't like it. I know her."

Spencer's phone went off. She read the message in silence.

_Please, meet us on the fourth floor. We should talk._

Spencer rose from the table. "Go to the car, if I'm not there in 20 minutes, then leave me. Candace, keep my bags at your house." She left before they could ask any questions.

Spencer stepped on the elevator and pressed '4'. The fourth floor was currectly vacant while under construction. Spencer walked down the dim corridor. The only place they could be is the restroom. Spencer thought to herself.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Dean was leaning against the sinks, Seth stood near a stall and Roman stood by the dryers.

"What is it you want to talk about? It's my birthday and I have more _relevant_ affairs to attend to." Seth mused to himself at Spencer's clever play on the word 'affair'.

Roman spoke up first. "We made a mistake. It's not the same without you around."

Spencer listened to every word they said, deciding to forgive them or not.

"There were just so many emotions too soon. And you were stressed about the threats and what happened at homecoming so, we thought it would best for all of us." Seth explained.

"But it was a big ass mistake." Dean concluded. Spencer looked in Dean's eyes. He was hard to understand at times but she could understand now that he was sincere.

Roman cupped her jaw. "We're sorry, baby girl." He pecked her and licked his lips. She tasted like the pepsi she had drank minutes ago. Roman kissed her again, this time savoring her mouth as she granted him entrance.

Dean yanked her away and pinned her to the counter. He sat her on the counter so she was at eye level. Spencer kissed him before he could kiss her. Dean dominated the kiss and removed her peach-colored blazer she had. He removed her white top and cupped her breast. She moaned.

"Five long weeks." Dean whispered in her ear. He sucked her earlobe. "Since we had sex." He pushed her back so she was lying on the counter. Dean pulled off her black leggings and underwear. He bit and sucked on her right nipple, causing it to erect. Spencer's moans and crys filled the restroom. Dean shushed her. Seth kissed down her stomach to her clit. He placed her legs on his shoulders and ate her pussy.

Spencer grinded her hips up on Seth's tongue. Seth pulled away.

"You ready?" Seth asked. She nodded. Seth removed his shirt and freed his cock from his pants. He pushed in without warning and Spencer screamed into her hands, which were over her mouth.

Seth groaned and slammed into her. "Still so..fuckin' tight." Seth kept moving at a medium pace. Spencer tightened around Seth and he gasped. They came together and Dean pulled her off the counter. She placed her forearms on the counter and Dean pushed in.

She yelped gripped her hair. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They're back together!**


	25. Chapter 25-Spencer In Chicagoland:Part 1

**A/N: Im sorry if the format looks weird. My laptop broke so I have to REwrite all the new chapters to every story and UPDATE from my phone, so bear with me...**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Spencer in Chicagoland Part 1**

**_November_**** 24, 2014**

Candace nudged Spencer. "Fifteen more minutes.." She mumbled.

Spencer smiled. It was last period and the Seniors & Juniors were about to go on their promised field trip. This time it was a football game, in Chicago! 49ers versus The Bears at Chicago. Spencer was born in Chicago and hasn't been back since. Her parents were on there on business and her mother just happened to give birth. She glanced up at the clock. _Longest 15 minutes ever.._

**After School...**

The Juniors and Seniors loaded into the buses ordered for them. Some buses got too crowded and students had to get on the bus with teachers. Spencer stepped onto the bus and the first person she saw was Roman. She put her luggage away and crawled over him to get the window seat.

He chuckled. "Someone is excited."

Spencer smiled. "I have not been in Chicago since, forever! Of course Im excited!"

Spencer and Roman were talking about Chicago when Chelsea from Senior class sat next to Roman.

She rubbed his forearm. "Hi, Coach Reigns..."

Spencer stared daggers at Chelsea. She already disliked her, but now she was touching her Roman.

"Chelsea, wouldn't you rather be sitting by your friends..Ya know, _far_ away from _here_?"

Chelsea shook her head. "When I found out teachers were coming on the trip, I just had to sit by my _favorite_ teacher.." She winked at Roman, who looks away and frowns.

"Well, I will be sitting else where..." Spencer rose out her seat and retrieve her luggage. She went to the near back of the bus where Randy was seated.

"Hello, Randy."

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Chelsea is up there, touching and flirting with my Roman." She folded her arms.

Randy scoffed. "Thought you trusted them so much. Even after you said you saw Rollins kiss Emily."

"Asshole, I do trust them. I just don't want no one touching what is mine." Spencer pondered on what Randy said about Seth and Emily. She hadn't got the chance to ask him about that, only slap him...

**_Several Hours Later... _**

Everyone on the bus was sleeping, except the bus driver. Emily sighed "Finally". She had been waiting for everyone to sleep for hours now.

"Jake...Jake,wake up."

"Huh? What?"

"Its time.."

Dolph had been listening to his iPod with his eyes shut. When his iPod momentarily went silent while picking a song he heard a rummaging noise. Dolph opened his eyes to see Emily and Jake going through Randy and Spencer's luggage, a few rows away. Dolph shook his head. He knew it. It had been them threatening and attacking his friends, his Spencer..

* * *

At a stop in Colorado, some students went into the gas stations for snacks. Spencer spotted Seth outside the gas station and went over to him.

Seth smiles. "Hey."

"Hi..Did you sleep well?"

"Well, it is a bus so..."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, thats true. I just came to ask you something..."

"Spencer!" Dolph was headed over to her. "Hi, I got it just how ya like it" He yanked her in his general direction "And we need to talk."

As Dolph was dragging Spencer over to the group he gathered, she spotted Roman. He waved and she just smiled.

"Okay, what did you call this 'emergency meeting' for?" Ted asked.

"Last night, I saw Jake and Emily going through Randy and Spencer's luggage. It's definitely them, torturing us. But what are they looking for?"

Eve, Spencer and Randy shared a look for a brief moment. Randy finally spoke up. "We will discuss this in Chicago, it is not safe out here." With that, Randy, Cody and Ted walked off. Eve and Kelly Kelly left, Damien and Candace went back to their bus, leaving Spencer and Dolph. Spencer looked worried. He hugged her.

"Don't worry. Because Im here to protect you. No one, and I mean no one, will harm you again."


	26. Chapter 26-Spencer in Chicagoland Part 2

**Chapter 26- Spencer In Chicagoland Part 2**

They arrived in Chicago on Wednesday evening. The students booked into their hotel rooms, most students sharing a room with friends. Spencer shared a room with Eve, Kelly, Candace and Dolph. Randy shared with his best friends: Ted and Cody. They were right next door to each other so if there was a problem, they could help.

Randy and Ted stopped by to check on the girls.

"Knock, knock." Ted said, Randy and Cody following behind.

"Just checking on-" Randy paused mid-sentence when he noticed four beds instead of five. "Spencer, where is _your_ bed?"

"She's sharing with me." Dolph said, exiting the bathroom placing an arm around Spencer's shoulder. Ted and Cody snickered behind Randy. He narrowed his eyes at Spencer.

"Why don't you come sleep in our room? We have an extra bed."

Spencer shook her head. "I really don't-"

"Get the hell in there, now..." Randy folded his arms. After they left, Candace looked confused. She furrowed her eyebrows and push her Brunette hair away from her face.

"What was all of that about?" Kelly shrugged.

"I dunno."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Course you don't.."

**The Next Morning..**

Spencer shook her head. "I just don't understand, why?"

Eve looked at her. "You really shouldn't be so trusting of people, Emery."

They were discussing what Dolph saw on the bus. Spencer looked at her feet because she knew when anyone called her Emery, they were seriously not impressed.

"How was I supposed to know it was them?" Spencer mumbled. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Eve stated, opening the door. It was Emily.

She sneered. "Is Spencer here?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "I guess.." She signaled for Spencer to come here.

"Hi, Em. Where is Jake?"

"I dunno. He roomed with some friends.."

"Oh."

"What are you up to today? I know you really love Chicago..."

Spencer smiles. It really took everything for her to resist the urge to slap Emily. "We're going to the Water Tower."

"Cool. Whenever Jake is ready, we are going to Brookfield Zoo." Emily lies.

"Hm, Brookfield? Thats pretty far.."

Emily smiled. "C'mon, you know I was never good with geography.."

Spencer giggled. "Well, talk to you later."

She turned around to see everyone retrieving purses and phones. "Be careful at the Water Tower."

Everyone left, except Dolph. "Emery, why don't you hang out with us nowadays? What is so important, you neglect your friends?"

Spencer sighed. She figured the best answer would be the truth. "My boyfriends.."

"Why the 's'? Wait.."

"Yes. Rollins, Ambrose and Coach Reigns.."

Dolph's jaw dropped. He sat on one of the beds. Spencer sat next to him. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Spencer, I-I'm not upset, I just, expected better.." He sighed. "Im not thrilled,but you're still my friend.."

* * *

Minutes later, there was a knock at Spencer's door. She scurried over to open it.

She smiled. "Hello, Mister McMahon."

"Miss Jefferson.." He waltzed into the hotel room.

"Last month, I understand you were harassed by a student, correct?" Spencer nodded. "Well I have the footage from the day you received those flowers."

Spencer held the tapes in her hands like if she dropped it, humanity was over. "Thanks Mister McMahon."

After he left, she went to put the tapes into the VCR, then she thought:_ Why is he using tapes in 2014? Cheap ass. _Spencer shook her head as she put one tape in. There was another knock at the door. "Ughh.."

Roman and Dean entered the hotel room. She hugged them before asking. "Where is Seth?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I told his ass to be ready. He isn't ready so we're leaving without him." Roman shook his head.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked, kind of upset that Seth didn't come see her.

"We are taking you on a date." Dean answered.

"Where?!" Spencer was already excited. They have never been out together in public like a real couple.

"Two separate dates. Then a dinner date. Dean is taking you out first."

"Okay, let's go."


	27. Chapter 27-Spencer In Chicagoland Part 3

**_Dean's Date_**

Spencer looked up at the red sign: Navy Pier. Dean held her hand as they walked through the Family Pavilion. Spencer face was the ultimate blissful expression. Her emerald eyes shined bright, her Chestnut hair flew because of the occasional breeze. Spencer thought this was the best moment of her life. Dean stopped to peck her on the lips. _Okay, now this is officially the best moment of my life. _

"Dean, can we go in that store?" Spencer pointed to Ahoy Chicago, a souvenir store.

Dean shrugged and adjusted his grey jacket. "Why not?"

Spencer ran in the store, wanting everything. "Just like a 6 year old." Dean mused to himself.

"Dean.. Can I get this?"

Dean sneered. "A keychain? You put everything else back just for a keychain?"

Spencer held it in her palms as if it was a jewel. "Not just any keychain. A Chicago keychain."

"Yeah.. Go wait in line. Im going to get everything else you wanted so you don't look like an idiot."

After shopping at the souvenir store, Dean led Spencer over to Pier Park, where all the rides were.

"We-We're getting on that?" Spencer asked. She gazed at the tall ferris wheel.

"Yeah." Dean didn't catch on to Spencer's fear. He thought she was probably cold, she wasn't wearing a jacket.

They got in the passenger carts on the Ferris Wheel and the attendant started the ride. Soon enough, they were almost at the top. Dean looked over at Spencer. She was shaking. She buried her face in his chest.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

Spencer sobbed. "I..Im afraid of heights..." Dean put his arms around her and caressed her arm. "You're cold." He fished through the bags until he reached a hoodie. "Here, put this on."

She zipped up the Chicago hoodie and Dean cupped her jaw. "Im sorry, Dollface.I wouldn't have made you get on this ride if I knew you were scared of heights. I thought this would be something you'd like."

"Its okay. I should have said something." She kept her face buried in his chest. Dean looked at the sight outside the ferris wheel. They had finally made it to the top and the scenery was beautiful. Dean pulled out his phone and took a picture. He would show Spencer later..

**Roman's Date**

Spencer held hands with Roman as they walked from the car. Spencer kept her eyes on the ground. She sniffed the air and sneered.

"Where are we?" She looked up.

Roman smiled. "The zoo."

"I love the zoo, but I have never smelt a zoo that reeks like this..."

"We are by the farm animals."

"I wanna go to the sea animals." Spencer had that child-like energy again. Roman just went along with it.

They had just left the Gorilla exhibit and saw a Refreshment stand. Roman brought her an ice cream cone and they finished exploring the zoo.

_An Hour Later.. _

Dean and Roman drove Spencer to her last date of the evening. She continued to ask where they were headed. Roman always said "Its a surprise, Baby Girl."

"Is it a fancy restaurant?" Spencer asked.

Dean turned to face her. "Are we dressed fancy? You're a rich girl, you should know." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I am not. Is it a casual restaurant?"

"See for yourself." Spencer looked out the window, she frowned. "We're at the hotel again."

The trio entered through the revolving doors. Spencer saw Seth, by the elevators, talking to Emily. Emily seemed upset and Seth was trying to calm her down. Spencer released Roman's hand and stormed over to them.

"Seth, where were you? Were you with her, huh? Were you with Emily?" Spencer's voice wasn't loud, but she was definitely upset.

Seth rested a hand on her shoulder. "Spencer, lets talk about this-"

"No!" Her voice was loud this time. "I never want to see you ever again!" She got on the elevator and left Seth, Dean, Roman and Emily in the lobby, all eyes on them.

"What are you looking at?! Huh?" Dean exclaimed. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

Spencer slammed the hotel door and flopped on her bed. Seth blew her off for Emily. Emily of all people.

"She's not even as pretty as me..Or is she? Maybe Im not pretty." Spencer worried herself with her thoughts. "Maybe I am not good enough for Seth or Roman or Dean. I don't deserve anyone.." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Spencer sat up and saw the tv. She remembered the tapes. Spencer sniffled and trotted over to the tv. She hit play on the DVR. She fast forward it to about 4 PM, 15 minutes before dismissal for students.

Even more tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe who she saw placing the bouquet in her locker. But why is it a surprise? She should have known...

She removed the tape from the DVR and hid it under the mattress. She would pretend she didn't know... Know that one of the people she trusted was plotting against her..


	28. Chapter 28- Missing Something Vital

**_Four Days Later.._**

The Seniors and Juniors arrived back in California early Sunday morning. Spencer hasn't spoken to anyone since Wednesday.

She was studying for a test she had tomorrow when someone knocked at the door. She opened the door and the person shoved her inside...

**December 1, 2014**

Candace opened her locker. A folded piece of paper inside fell on the floor. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Candy,_

_I would never harm you intentionally, please remember that. You will always have a special place in my heart. When I enrolled at Ayer, you were there for me. But I'm no longer there for you, in a time of need. I guess you could say I finally hurt you. _

_I'm leaving and I'm never returning. I just can't. It is too much. The threats and harassment and attacks. I'm leaving with my brother at noon. I just thought you at least deserved a letter. _

_I understand if you are upset. You deserve to be, you deserve so much but I can't give it to you. You are now left without any real support in this troubling situation. Again, I'm sorry. This was my last resort. _

_I found a way out. Maybe you could too. But I know you won't. You are strong and you're going to fight until the very end. If only I was like that. Under all of the expensive clothes and shoes, I see a survivor. A real person. There ain't many at that school. _

_I hope that you forgive me for the pain I caused you. I love you so much and I'll never ever ever forget you. I'll never forget any of my friends..._

_Your supporter, _

_Cody_

One of Candace's tears fell on the loose leaf paper. She folded it back up and stuck it in her purse. She grabbed her books and walked to Writing class. Randy was walking behind her, he shifted to her side.

She sniffled. "He gave you a letter too?" Randy just nodded. Candace sighed.

**_After School.._**

Randy knocked on Spencer's apartment door. The door opened and he walked in. Dolph was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone.

"Where is Spencer?" Randy asked.

Dolph looked over at him. "They got her."

Randy looked around the apartment. A chest that was in her room was now in the living room. He remembered the contents of it: Anne's journals.

Randy rushed over to it and sifted through it. The journals weren't there... A ding went off in the room. Dolph read the texts aloud.

_"Spencer didn't put up as much of a fight as we thought she would. Don't worry, she's not hurt, yet."_

_"We took the journals. You would think someone as smart as Spencer would have chose a better hiding place."_

Randy and Dolph called everyone over to Spencer's apartment. Eve isolated herself from everyone and sat by the window. Candace didn't even show up. Eve watched as raindrops bounced off the window sill. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She texted Kelly, who was sitting on the couch.

_We_ s_hould have a talk with Emily tomorrow.._

**To Dean** **and** **Roman**

Dean and Roman were having a casual conversation when Seth entered the class.

"Can we talk? Is Spencer around?" Roman shook his head. Seth sighed.

"I really needed to talk to _her_.."

Seth sat in a vacant desk next to Dean. Dean spoke before Seth could.

"Why'd you have to blow Spence off? Couldn't you have just hung out with Emily another day? You know how important she is, right? Now it seems-"

"Yes, Dean. I know, I know. I messed up, alright?"

"You've been messing up a lot lately.." Roman chimed in.

Seth sighed. "Why are you guys ganging up on me?"

"We're not-"

"I will see you tomorrow. I have some where important to be."

Now Dean and Roman were troubled. Should they side with their _best_ friend or _girl_friend?


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Lets get some answers to some questions, shall we? 3 Month Anniversary chapter!

* * *

**_December 1, 2014_**

**_6:20 PM_**

The drugs wore off and Spencer groggily opened her eyes. She groaned. Her head hurt.

"Should have used something heavier." Emily said to Jake, who was in the back of the van. As her vision steadied, she realized that Damien was sitting in front of her, blindfolded.

"Good evening, Emery." Emily said from the driver's seat. Spencer couldn't see her because she was sitting sideways. Emily continued.

"Im taking you someplace special, that should mean something. I know it doesn't mean anything to you, you are a selfish sociopath, you use everyone."

Jake chuckled and shoved Spencer off his lap. He positioned her next to Damien. He slapped her and yanked her hair. Spencer's green eyes locked on his brown ones. "I won't give you the satisfaction of me screaming."

He nodded. "Its okay.. We can just force it from you, because we're gonna torture you.." Jake looked her up and down. He whispered. "Then I will have some fun.."

He talked a bit louder. "Then we will kill you, then Damien and keep going until all of you have paid for her death.

**(To Spencer's Apartment)**

Randy hurled a vase to the wall. It shattered and the flowers inside dropped to the floor. Ted to calm Randy down.

"Randy dude, just chill, okay?"

"I can't chill. My friend is out there with those psychos and there is nothing I can do about it! I don't even know where they took her!" Randy stormed into Spencer's room and locked the door. He slid down the wall, this was all his fault. If only he did things differently..

_Flashback April of 2014 _

_Spencer entered the room the meeting was being held. The seniors that applied for a scholarship would now learn their fate. Randy looked at the table with 15 students. Spencer had sat next to him. Her hair was in a low ponytail that day. _

_"Randy, who is that?" Spencer mumbled. He looked where she pointed, Cody Rhodes. _

_"I think that is Candace's new boyfriend." Spencer nodded and redirected her attention to Miss Lee._

_She cleared her throat. "The student with the best credentials, Anne Black, will be given the Ayer Scholarship. That means there will be no minor scholarships this year. Im sorry to those of you who really needed this." Most students left the library, where the meeting was held. Candace, Cody, Randy, Ted, Kelly, Dolph and Spencer remained. Their parents were upper class, but they were cut off from their families, except Cody. He really was from an unfortunate family. _

_They were all devastated. Randy slapped a book on the floor. "I cant believe this shit."_

_Spencer sighed. She couldn't tell him to calm down, she was upset too. _

_"We gotta do something about this." Randy said, slamming the book back on the table. _

_"Like what Randy?" _

**(To Seth) **

Seth graded the last of his papers and stacked them in a neat pile. Just then Mister Macmahon entered, followed by two police officers.

"Thats the sick son of a bitch right there. Arrest him, now."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Here we are... Chapter 30... Enjoy!

* * *

_Flashback_

_Spencer's POV_

_Eve, Kelly Kelly, and I entered the library. The guys were somewhere else on campus. Eve sat across from me, and I sat on the left of Anne, Kelly on the right. Eve and Kelly began talking with her. The three of them have been hanging for the past few weeks. I was there too, never actively engaged in conversation. Somehow Anne still told me I was her best friend._

_In the back of the library, I spotted Damien Sandow. He was some brainiac kid from Senior class. He picked up a large, 1000 page book and began reading. I started to focus on the conversation near me._

_"Anne, we will be back in a sec, okay?" Kelly said, rising from the table. Eve followed her out the room._

_Anne turned to me. "So what college you going to?"_

_"I want to go to Stanford."_

_Anne smiled. "I wanna go to Harvard."_

_I sighed. "I will be back, I have to pee."_

_When I exited the library, all my 'friends' were gathered by the door._

_Then I realized: They were serious. They were about to kill Anne Black.._

Spencer woke up again, in another setting. She was handcuffed and her right ankle chained to a pipe. Same with Damien.

"Damien.."

"Yeah?"

"Im sorry I got you into this."

He chuckled. "You didn't do anything. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Okay, now lets discuss what I have planned. First, Im going to torture Damien, while Spencer watches, then kill him. Then after I torture Spencer, Im going to kill her. A slow, painful death.."

Jake entered the room. "Everything is ready for you. Should we start now?"

"No, lets wait." She pecked Jake in the lips. "Thanks for your help."

**December 2, 2014**

Randy and Candace were in health class. The bell rang and students headed for lunch. Roman stopped Randy. Only them remained in the class.

"Yes, Coach?"

"Where is Spencer? She never misses this many days without-"

"Ask your buddy, Seth. Im sure he knows."

"Im sure you heard: Seth was arrested yesterday. Now, how about you tell me?"

"She was kidnapped. No one knows where she is, but I know Seth knows."

Emily enters the classroom. "Here you are Coach. I forgot to turn this in." She passed him an assessment. She turned to Randy. "Where's Spencer? I haven't seen her around."

"What makes you think I would know?"

Emily shrugged. "You are her boyfriend." She left.

Dolph was headed to lunch when Jake saw him. He approached Dolph.

"Have you seen Spencer?"

"No." He kept walking.

"Hm.. Where would a slut go at lunch time..."

Dolph turned around and punched Jake, sending him to the floor. Dolph punched him until security separated the two.

Eve and Kelly entered the restroom. Emily was at the mirror. She glanced at Eve and refocused on the mirror.

"Where is she?" Emily smirked.

"Where is who?" Eve slapped Emily and Kelly held her before she could do anything else.

Later..

In the next period, Emily arrived for class late. The teacher noticed a scratch on her face.

"Miss Black, your face.."

Emily touched the mark. "Im just a little clumsy, thats all."


	31. Whatcha Gonna Do

**A/N: Here we go, Chapter 31.**

* * *

A guy with blonde hair in a faux hawk entered the interrogation room. Vince Macmahon watched from the other side of the mirrored glass with another detective.

The blonde guy spoke. "Good afternoon, Mister Rollins. Im Detective T." He sat at the table with Seth. "I just want to ask you some questions about Ayer High, is that okay?"

"Of course, ask away."

"Rollins, how long have you been teaching at Ayer?"

"Since September. About three months."

"And what subject do you teach?"

"Writing."

Detective T rose from the table. He paced around the room. Seth remained calm as Detective T asked more questions.

* * *

Candace stared at the photo on the wall in the gym. Cody was the point guard on the basketball team. She never really liked sports, but she supported Cody 100%. Ted sat on the benches with her.

"Why aren't you in class?"

Her eyes still remained on the poster. "I could ask you the same."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Cody's orders."

She sighed. "I wish he would come back." She sniffled and Ted wrapped an arm around her. He didn't really know any comforting words.

"You and I both know why he left. Maybe if we did things differently back in May, we wouldn't be in this position. But we did what we did and have to face the music. But Im not going down without a fight."

Candace stood. She wiped her eyes. "Lets get to class before its too too late."

* * *

Seth sat in the holding cell, pacing back and forth. He walked over to the pay phone and dialed Emily's cell.

"I knew you would call eventually.."

"Emily please. Get me outta here. Dean and Rome turned their backs on me-"

"No, I won't get you outta there. Jake and I needed you and you didn't pull through. I guess Anne wasn't that important to you.."

"Of course Anne was important, she was my sister!"

Emily's voice remained calm. "Im guessing you are in a holding cell, all alone, without anyone to vent to. I guess I could get you some company.."

_Please insert another quarter to continue this call.. _

Seth slammed the phone back down and stomped over to the bench.

Emily had Spencer listen to the call in another room. Spencer's nose and mouth were both bloody. She had a cut on her left cheek.

Emily taunted Spencer. "Your teachers, Reigns and Ambrose, are headed to the slammer next."

Spencer shook her head. "No, please don't send them anyway! Please just let me go!"

Emily backhanded her. Spencer wailed out in frustration. "Shut up, stupid slut. Three damn boyfriends.." Emily shook her head before looking at Jake. "I'll be back. I have to make some calls and visit the principal, tell him some more information."

When the door shut, Jake kneeled by Spencer. He pulled out a tissue and wiped the blood from her face. He took the elastic off his wrist and put her hair in a ponytail. He unchained her ankle and pulled her up. Her hands were still handcuffed behind her.

He looked at the blood and scratches on her body and face. He sighed. "Lets get you back to LA."

* * *

Detective T interrogated Dean then Roman. He put them in a cell with Seth, just to watch their interactions.

Detective T was filling out paperwork at his desk when his partner, Detective Addison approached him. He sat with him.

"So these three were sleeping with the same student?"

"Yep. None of them confessed though, but we have evidence." He passed Addison a photo of Dean and Spencer.

"Vince Macmahon identified her as Spencer Jackson."

Addison looked shocked. "Jackson as in the child of Claire and Derrick Jackson?" Detective T nodded. "But why would a girl risk ruining her family's reputation like this?"

Detective T took the photo back. "Maybe she was forced. I dunno. But now, lets get Mister and Misses Jackson on the phone."

* * *

**A/N: Now we get to see Spencer's snobbish family again.. And Spencer is in for a surprise when she gets back to LA. **

**There is a poll on my profile for this story. I don't want answers in the reviews because its a surprise. The question is: **_If Spencer and The Shield's relationship were to fail, which other character should she date?_


	32. Nothing Was The Same Again

**_A/N: Don't forget to vote on the poll, which can be found on my profile: "If Spencer's relationship with Dean, Seth and Roman were to end, which other character should she date?"_**

* * *

**_December 14, 2014 4:58 AM_**

Jake pulled up in front of Spencer's apartment building. Lightning and thunder crackled in the grey sky. He went to the back of the van. He removed any remaining restraints on Spencer. He shook her until she woke up.

"Its five am," Jake explained. "You have enough time to shower and get to school." He drove off and Spencer stood there dumbfounded. Why did he help her? Was this another mind game? Spencer thought about that as she rode the elevator up to her apartment.

**_6:35 AM _**

Spencer arrived to school early. Not many students were around or seemed to notice her. No one seemed to notice she had been absent for a whole week. She turned a corner and bumped into a muscular body. She looked up, timid and ready to apologize. But then he spoke.

"Im glad that you are okay." Dolph pulled her up into a hug. He felt her tremble. Then he heard her sniffle. She was crying.

"C'mon, lets walk while you tell me what happened."

Spencer told him everything, how Jake threatened to rape her, how Emily beat her, then how Jake turned around and helped her. He remained silent for a moment.

"Im just glad you are okay." He hugged her again. The bell rang, signaling first period. "Brace yourself for hella questions."

* * *

Usually during first period, Spencer would be gazing at Seth. But now, he was in jail with Seth and Roman so the class socialized while a substitute teacher sat in the front. Candace wasn't in her seat next to Spencer. She wasn't at school at all. Spencer began to worry, but it soon turned to dread.

"Spencer Jackson, to the main office, please."

Spencer walked slowly through the halls, in no rush to be questioned. Once she finally arrived, Miss Mendez, Mister Macmahon, and Stephanie Macmahon were in the principal office. Spencer sat at an available seat, next to Miss Mendez.

"Spencer, it was brought to our attention that you may be involved in an inappropriate relationship with some staff on campus." Vince stated.

"Don't panic, no one knows anything, just the people in this room and the detectives on this case." Stephanie stated when Spencer tensed up.

Miss Mendez turned to face Spencer. "We know this must be stressful for you, which is why you are silent. We only-" Miss Mendez went to stroke Spencer's hair and she flinched.

Stephanie rose out of her seat. "Spencer, the detectives are here to transport you to the police station. Your parents are there, they wish to speak with you."

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in the cell. They haven't heard anything on the investigation yet. He suddenly snapped around and stormed over to Roman.

"This is all your fucking fault."

Roman stood up annoyed. "My fault? Maybe it's your fault." The two argued and Seth sighed. He walked over to separate them before things got physical.

"Guys, stop. We all knew the possible consequences if we got involved with Spencer. It is no one's fault that we're here, alright?"

Dean backed up. "She likes me more than you anyway."

Seth growled. "Dean, I said shut up."

Dean sat on the bench. "Why should I even acknowledge you? You and your siblings get together to fuck with Spencer and her friends."

Roman sat on the bench, far from Dean. Something outside of their cell caught his eye. "Guys, look!"

Spencer and Detective T walked down the hall towards the interrogation rooms. She glanced over and her expression was pretty deadpan.

Detective T walked her into the room. Claire and Derrick were inside. Detective T turned a knob by the window. "So you'll have a little privacy. I'll be back in 5."

* * *

After talking with her parents, the interrogation began. It lasted for at least an hour. Detective Addison exited the room and approached Detective T. "We have a problem."

Detective T sighed. "What?"

"Spencer is 19, which makes it harder to prosecute them."

Claire and Derrick came over. Claire looked deadpan, due to botox. "Is everything okay? Can Spencer leave now?"

"We want Spencer to be evaluated at a local mental health facility."

Detective Addison explained everything to Claire, Derrick had left. Detective T unlocked the cell containing Seth, Dean and Roman. "You're free to go, but this isn't over."


	33. Love Me or Hate Me

**A/N: Here we go, Chapter 33...**

* * *

**_Friday, December 19, 2014 _**

**_1:46 PM_**

Detective Addison sat in the waiting lobby of the psychiatric hospital. He was awaiting the final results of Spencer's evaluation. A nurse approached him.

She handed him an envelope. "Um, I know its not my place to ask but... What exactly happened to her?"

Addison stood. "Teacher-Student relationship, with three teachers. Can I see her before I leave?"

The nurse was momentarily dumbfounded. Did he really say three? "Yeah, sure."

He smiled. "Thanks, uh..."

"Raven."

"Thank you Raven."

Addison walked down the long hallway. He looked in rooms and saw people be sedated, the ones who weren't being sedated were about to be. _No kid should ever have to be here, no matter what._ It truly distressed Addison to see Spencer's situation.

He finally reached the enter of the hall. A window sat on the wall. He peered inside and saw the infamous Spencer Jackson. He went to the door and opened it.

Spencer glanced over at Addison from her seat at another window. She chuckled. "I thought you were another person here to ask me questions and poke me with needles."

Addison remained silent and took the seat next to her. She looked at him. "What brings you here? Wanted to get the story from the source?" Addison shook his head..

"No, I just- I just had to see you. How is it you put up with all the gossip and questions and..." He sighed. "No one should have to experience this. No matter what mistakes they've made."

Spencer nodded. "But here's the hilarious part: Being in a teacher student relationship wasn't a mistake. Im glad I made that decision, to sleep with my teachers."

Addison stood and extended his hand. "I have to get going. But it was nice to you."

Spencer smiled and shook his hand. Addison went to walk away and Spencer gripped his hand. "I just wanted to say one last thing. I put up with a lot of things. Things that would drive an average person insane. Im not insane, maybe a bit paranoid, but Im not the weak girl everyone portrays me as."

Addison nodded. Spencer released his hand and he left.

* * *

**Hours Later..**

Spencer is finally released from the hospital. Her brother, Dylan, pulled up in her car. He got out and tossed her the keys. "Spence, what happened? I heard you were arrested and sent to an asylum.."

Spencer chuckled. "I wasn't in an asylum. And I could tell you the story a million times, but a simpleton like you would never understand."

They said their goodbyes and Spencer got in her car, headed to Seth's house.

She got out the car and walked up to his doorstep. She lifted the doormat and retrieved the emergency key. Spencer let herself in Seth's home. No one was in the living room. She headed to the kitchen, and saw Seth, Dean and Roman.

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_**

No one seemed to notice her. She slapped a vase on the floor. All three men looked in her direction.

**_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._**

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked Dean and Roman.

"We could ask you the same." Roman stated.

"I wanted to speak with Seth. I guess now I can kill three birds with one stone?"

She sat her purse on the countertop. "Seth, I've told you I love you. You said it back, but did you really mean it? When I ran to you crying about how I was being tormented, did you really care? No, because I sat back and watched your sister-"

Seth got out his seat. "Yes, I meant everything I've ever told you. I do love you. I do care about you, Spen-"

"Then why did you and your siblings harass my friends and I for three long, miserable months?!"

"I didn't want to! They made me, okay? They blackmailed me."

Spencer nodded. "I understand."

She walked around Seth and sat at the table with Dean and Roman. She cackled. "I thought you both loved me. Now you can't even look at me. Some men you are. "

Roman looked up at her. "-"

"No. Don't speak to me." Spencer suddenly became vulnerable. Her voice cracked. "I just wanted to see your face for the last time. Im not going back to Ayer. Im done, with everything. Five days in the looney bin was enough to make me see: I don't deserve this."

**_I can't tell you what it really is,_**

**_I can only tell you what it feels like..._**

She grabbed her purse and stormed to the front door. Seth chased her. "Wait!"

She turned around.

"Im sorry, for everything. Does that count for something? I stopped you just to say 'Im sorry'."

**_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe._**

Spencer sniffled. Seth hugged her. He said sorry again.

She pulled away. "It would have counted for something, if I wasn't already so pissed that I threw 3 months of my life away, dating you and your friends. Im sorry for the inconvenience I must have caused you, making you choose between me and your sister."

Spencer walked down the pathway to the sidewalk. She stopped once again to turn and see Seth's face again. He had shut the door and was watching from the window. She got in her car. Seth felt his heart ache and his eyes water, watching Spencer leave.

**_High off her love, drunk from her hate,_**

**_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate._**

* * *

**_A/N: Lyrics from "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem and Rihanna. _**

**_Did anyone else cry while reading this? I cried while I wrote it..._**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sex scene ahead.. You've been warned.. **

* * *

**_Friday, December 19, 2014_**

**_8:15 PM_**

Spencer opened the door to her apartment. Randy and Dolph paused their game and stared at her. Dolph got up first.

"Spencer, why are you crying?" He hugged her.

She sat on the couch next to Randy. He put an arm around her.

She sniffled. "S-seth... And Ro-Roman.. Dean.. We're through.. And they didn't caree."

She cried into Randy's shoulder. His phone went off. He rose off the couch.

"Fuck, Spencer, I am so sorry. My dad needs me at home. We will talk later, I promise."

Just Dolph and Spencer remained. Dolph carried her bridal style to her room. He sat her on her bed.

He turned on a lamp that was at bedside. "Tell me everything that happened."

She sniffled. "When I was released from the hospital, I went over to Seth's house to confront him. Dean and Roman were there. They couldn't even look at me, didn't touch me.. Seth apologized for, you know. He thinks he can apologize for this.."

"I don't know who to hate the most: Seth, who helped his siblings torture me.. Or Dean and Roman, who never really loved me."

She began crying again. Dolph spoke. "I don't think its that they don't love you.. They're already in trouble for-"

"But if they really loved me, that would mean nothing. T-They would love me regardless." She cried again and it really tore Dolph apart to see her so upset. He sighed. He probably was going to regret this later, when Spencer beat him for it..

Dolph cupped her face and tilted it up. He looked into her watery green eyes. He did this to make her pain going away.

Dolph leaned in and pecked her on the lips. They were soft, just as he remembered. He pecked her again. She was frozen. Her eyes were closed, and her mind completely blank.

Dolph kissed her again and she responded by opening her mouth. Dolph eased his tongue into her mouth, licking at her tongue. She licked him back and he groaned. Their tongues danced around and they fell backwards on the bed.

Dolph moved her so she was leaning against the pillows. He unbuttoned the black blouse she was wearing. He kissed and sucked on her neck. He pulled away and saw that he left a hickey. He trailed down to her breast. He peppered kisses over the parts uncovered by the bra. Spencer sat up and removed her shirt and bra.

Dolph pinched her nipples and pulled them. She moaned, it was soft and drove Dolph crazy. He sucked the right one into his mouth. He licked and sucked it, drawing out another moan from the usually timid girl.

He kissed all over her midsection until he reached the waistband of her skirt. He rolled her over so he could unzip it. Her globular ass was emphasized by the short skirt. He unzipped it and pulled it down with her underwear. He smacked the firm circle thing before rolling her over. He pushed her legs open before removing his shirt. Dolph kissed her again before pushing a finger into her. She gasped and Dolph worked his finger in and out at a slow pace, unknowingly driving Spencer crazy.

He pulled his finger out and observed it. The clear fluid dripped from his finger. He brought it up to his mouth to taste it. It was sweet, very sweet. Like someone dumped sugar down there. He licked all the clear sweetness from his finger. He wanted more. Dolph spread her open again and stuck his tongue inside the tight hole. He swirled it around, causing her to release a long, drawn out moan.

Dolph sat up and removed his pants, then his briefs. His cock stood up proudly against his stomach, precum glistening at the head. He lifted Spencer's legs on his thighs. Dolph pushed in and Spencer's head dropped against the pillow. Dolph thrusted in and out at a slow pace.

He definitely made Spencer forget about Dean, Seth and Roman. He erased her sadness and filled her with pure ecstasy..

* * *

**December 20, 2014**

**6:00 AM**

Candace sniffled one final time. She took off the necklace Cody had brought her and stuffed it in the box. She aimed the .45 caliber at her head.

This would be it. No more pain, no more suffering. One swift movement of her finger and she would never cry again, no more worries.

Her house phone rang. She pulled the hammer on the gun. It clicked. The voicemail message began.

'_Hey, its Spencer. I know we haven't really been talking as of late but.. just know you are very important to me and.. I just have some things to say and I rather say it in person just come by when you get the chance.' _

Candace dropped the gun. She had completely forgot about Spencer. Her best friend. She sobbed as she ran out her house. How could she be so selfish?

She got to Spencer's apartment in record time. She knocked on the door, smiling. Someone had still cared about her. No one answered so Candace opened the door, which was unlocked.

She ran to Spencer's bedroom. Her smile disappeared. Dolph was naked, with the exception of a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Why are you here?"

"I just kept Spencer company last night. She was upset and needed a friend."

Candace looked around. Clothes were scattered at bedside. "So where did you sleep?"

He pointed to the bed. "Here."

"There, with Spencer?" Candace began to comprehend everything. She looked at Dolph with contempt. "You used her." She backed out the room before running. Dolph chased after her "Candace lemme explain!".She ran out the apartment and Dolph groaned. "Shit!"

* * *

**A/N: Was Dolph really doing it for Spencer or himself? Spencer called Candace at the right time, but where is she and what did she need to say? **

**Don't forget about the poll, which closes Labor Day. **


	35. Chapter 35

Spencer was in the parking lot, searching for a spare phone charger. She had convinced Dolph to stay with her for winter break.

She looked up from her trunk and saw Candace walking towards her. She smiled. Her smile slowly fell when Candace didn't return it.

"That's what you wanted to tell me: You're sleeping with Dolph?-"

"No, I can explain. It was only a one time thing a-and he came on to me I-I-"

"Save it Spencer. First you don't tell me that you're dating our teachers, now you don't tell me that you are sleeping with our friend. I thought you said Dolph was like a brother.-"

"He is, Candace. I wasn't thinking."

Candace nodded. "Yeah, you don't do a lot of that. See you around." Candace stormed away. She couldn't believe the audacity of Spencer.

* * *

Emily knocked on the motel door. Jake opened it and Emily pushed past him. She looked pissed. She pushed her dark hair to one side before speaking.

"What the hell is your problem, huh?" She shoved Jake. "You let her go!"

"This isn't right, Emily.-"

"I DON'T CARE! THEY KILLED OUR SISTER! YOU SHOULD BE UPSET!"

Jake started to get angry. "I am upset. Im upset that she died under those circumstances. People make mistakes, Em!"

Emily slapped Jake. Her voice was now low. "Look, you promised you would help me avenge Anne, and I won't let you back out now. I can make your life hell, capeesh?"

She cackled. "You're weak. You are just like Seth. A sorry excuse-"

Jake slapped Emily. She was shocked. He opened the door. "Get the fuck outta here, Em."

* * *

Detective Addison sat in the room with Roman, who was prepared to take a polygraph test.

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes."

"What color is your shirt?"

"White."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty Four."

"Where were you born?"

"Florida."

"Is the name 'Spencer Jackson' familiar to you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm her Health teacher."

"Have you ever spoke with Spencer off of campus?"

"Yeah."

"Has Spencer ever been to your home?"

"Yes."

"How many times have Spencer been there?"

"Only one time."

"What did you all do while she was there?"

"We engaged in sexual intercourse."

"Do the names Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose sound familiar?"

"Yes."

"What is your relationship to Seth and Dean?"

"We've been friends since college."

"Are you aware that Seth and Dean have had sexual relations with Spencer?"

"Yes."

"If you know dating a student is wrong, why did you sleep with Spencer?"

"Because I love her."

* * *

Randy shoved Dolph. "What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you!"

Candace had told Randy about Dolph and Spencer, hoping he could talk some sense into them. Randy rushed over to Spencer's place as soon as Candace finished her sentence.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"After I left here last night, you took it upon yourself to sleep with Spencer!" He shove Dolph again.

Dolph shoved Randy. "What I do doesn't concern you! Fuck off dude!"

"It does when you're using my friends!"

Randy shoved Dolph harder this time, causing him to fall. Dolph got back to his feet. "Jealous fuck."

Dolph tackled Randy and they wrestled on the floor. Spencer came out her bedroom.

"Whats going on!?" Spencer pulled Randy off of Dolph. Dolph charged at Randy again. Spencer held Dolph back.

Randy was pissed. "I'll tell you whats going on.. That fucker slept with you and Im not happy at all! You're throwing your life away Spence!"

Dolph spoke from behind Spencer, who was silent. "You aren't her father! Why are you trying to control her?"

"Im a friend that cares, thats why."

Dolph snorted. "Spencer, you really gonna believe this bullshit?"

"Now you're controlling her!"

Randy threw his hands up. "I can't deal with this now." He left.

Dolph wrapped his arms around Spencer. He pecked her on the cheek. "You don't have to listen to that controlling fucker. I care about you. I wouldn't let you do anything detrimental to your life."


	36. Chapter 36

**_December 21, 2014_**

**_9:45 PM_**

Spencer walked down the barely lit halls of the precinct. Detective Addison called her there after hours to talk with her. He waved at her and she sat by his desk.

He shook her head. "How are you?"

"Not good."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Why am I here?"

Addison grabbed a file off his desk. "Right. In your case, evidence and witnesses are crucial. I was thinking, if you went to the trial to testify for your teachers, they could avoid jail time."

Spencer remained silent. She did love them once upon a time. Plus it wouldn't be right to send them away. She nodded. "What would I say though?"

"Just convince the jury that you completely wanted the relationship with them and that they are not guilty of any crime. You're not a minor, you can legally consent so.."

"Why are you helping me? Or them?"

"You said they made you happy. I just wanna see a real smile on your face for once."

Spencer chuckled. "Detective, my life is damaged beyond repair. There isn't any happiness or smiles. Most happiness I could get would be death."

Addison frowned. "You shouldn't talk like that."

Spencer shrugged. Addison shook his head. How could she not have any hope?

"Its never too late to fix your life."

Spencer nodded, to herself. _Its never too late..._

* * *

Spencer groaned. She had rolled over and the sun stared her in the face. There was knocking on the door. She huffed and went to answer it.

Randy came and plopped on the couch. Spencer frowned.

"Why bother me at these early hours?"

"Ayer has a comic club now. I don't like comics but I know you do."

Spencer shrugged as she headed into the kitchen. "Im not going back to school anyway."

Randy jumped up. "WHAT?!"

She came out the kitchen with two apples. She tossed Randy one. "Yep, not going."

Randy scoffed. "Dolph convinces you to do some dumb ass shit, I swear."

"He doesn't even know yet. What's it to you anyway?" She bit her apple. "Never going back, ever."

Randy frowned as she ate her apple like what she said meant nothing. Like she said 'Im cold' or something. He threw his apple at her, hitting her in the chest. She coughed. "What the hell Randy? Why?"

"You're going to school, even if I gotta drag you to every class, you will graduate this year and go to college."

He left before she could protest.

* * *

Spencer sipped the margarita. She was at a little bar in a small town near LA. She just came for a piece of mind. Her phone was off and she was watching the news on the television. A breaking news report appeared.

_"Four Los Angeles teens were found dead around noon today." A picture of Damien, Kelly Kelly and the two girls from Eve's clique was displayed. "The teens are assumed to attend Ayer High School, located in Ayer Heights, a upper class community on the west side. Their identities have yet to be confirmed. Anyone with information on these students can call the number below."_

Spencer got off her stool and stormed to the bathroom. She didn't notice anyone following her.

She dialed Ted's number, the last person who didn't think she was a slut or stupid. She looked into the mirror. Spencer jumped then gasped, dropping her phone.

Anne picked up the phone. Spencer backed away. "Its okay, Spencer. Im not going to hurt you."

Anne handed Spencer her phone. When Spencer didn't grab it, Anne sat it on the countertop. Spencer took it.

"I saw the news report. Im sorry they're doing this. Jake and Emily."

"Then why are you helping them?"

"Im not. They don't even know Im alive."

"Then why were you at my Homecoming?"

"I thought fighting you would relieve my frustration. You see, when you pretend to be dead, you have no life. You can't make friends, constantly have to switch your identity up.. But then I watched how they tortured you all mentally and realized it wasn't cool."

Anne handed Spencer a book with a lock on it. "Read it during your darkest hour."


	37. Essences

Seth unlocked the door and opened it. Jake came inside. Seth frowned.

"I know you don't want to see me, Seth. Emily and I messed with your career and relationship.. But we need to talk."

"About what?" Seth walked into the living room and sat in the couch. Jake sat across from him. "Emily."

"Did she kidnap someone else?"

"Seth, this isn't a joke. Im worried about her. She's gone mad. I can't go back home. I don't trust her. Can I please stay here, just until New Years?"

* * *

Spencer huffed. She was shopping for a Christmas tree at the mall. She didn't know whether to get a real tree or fake tree. Real trees are messy, fake trees are cheaper, and she didn't have a lot of money. Too lazy to get a job.

A white fake tree would match her apartment.. _Yeah, get white.._

Once she was finished shopping, Dolph helped her take everything to the car. He closed the trunk and came around to stand in front of Spencer.

"What?"

Dolph pecked her on her lips. He kissed her again and this time it lasted a bit longer. He pulled away when a car drove past in the parking lot.

Dean got off the elevator of the parking lot. The first thing he saw was Ziggler kissing Spencer. He snarled and stormed over to the two students.

"Ziggler, Jackson, what's going on here?" Dolph look at Spencer. "Wait in the car."

Spencer glared at Dean. "What do you want?"

"He was kissing you."

"Im aware."

"I don't want him kissing you."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "We aren't dating so you shouldn't concern yourself with my actions." She opened the passenger's door. "Could have been you though."

They drove off and Dean whacked a random car._ Damn you Spencer and your bluntness._.

* * *

Randy pressed the doorbell to the large mansion. A maid let him in and he found his way to 's office. He knocked. "Come in!"

Randy stepped in and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Randy! Nice to see you! How is Spencer?"

"She is actually what I came to talk to you about. I would have called instead of comimg on one of your work days but this is something to be told in person."

"Okay.."

"Spencer has relapsed. She's drinking again, having sex and I promised her I wouldn't tell but now Im worried, sir."

He played with his pen a bit. "Maybe she's still traumatized after being evaluated."

"This has been going on since early fall though."

Derrick rose out his chair. "Thank you, for telling me. I will address this immediately." He shook Randy's hand. "Have a good afternoon."

* * *

**December 20, 2014**

**Emily's POV**

I growled and flung the plate of cookies into the wall. It was 10 PM and Jake wasn't home yet. He hasn't been home for awhile now. I just knew he would come home tonight. We were going to put the past behind us then think of what to do about Spencer, Randy, Dolph, Eve, Candace and Ted- The remaining pests. It was very easy to get Kelly. Damien and the clique girls had been dead for a minute. Their families probably were thinking "I just know my sweet innocent baby is alive." I chuckled. So fucking wrong.

Haven't even been missing for two months yet, and I just sat their bodies by some dumpsters. Just to crush their parents' hope. Hope of finding their 'precious baby'.

I screamed and punched a hole into wall, my knuckles bleeding instantly. Jake fucking helped that bitch Spencer. Spencer Emery fucking Jackson! The one who sat back and watched Anne die. Who could have told or stopped it, but didn't.

She needs to be taken off her high horse anyway. Prancing around with her perfect face and green eyes.. I can't stand her. She doesn't deserve her perfect fucking life!

Mother always said "The rich don't appreciate life". Dad said "They're arrogant morons who deserve to die".

The last thing mother told me, I can remember it so perfectly. "Kill Spencer Jackson"

I will mother, I will...


	38. Hello Again

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I almost completely forgot about this story, how could I forget Spencer!? Anyways, here's Chapter 38..**

* * *

**December 21, 2014 **

**11:45 PM **

Spencer mentally slapped herself as she placed the green ornaments on the tree. She waited until four days before Christmas finish Christmas decorations. She wore her Christmas sweater that wasn't too ugly.

Her phone rang and she found it under a pile of garland. "Hello?"

"Spencer, what the hell is up with you?" Roman didn't sound too pleased.

"What do you mean?"

"Dean tells me you were making out with Ziggler, from the football team! What the hell, Spence!? How-"

"Rome, we aren't in a relationship anymore. I'm not your problem anymore. I'm flattered that you make me relevant in your life, but no. Stop acting like you're my father." Spencer hung up and turned her phone off.

* * *

Detective Tyler and Detective Addison walk through the busy building, buzzing with activity. They approached a desk and a tall blonde smiled at him.

"Hi! How can I help you?"

Detective Tyler pulled out his badge. "We need to talk with the Chief Executive, Derrick Jackson."

She stood out her seat. "O-oh.. Follow me."

They followed the blonde to a black door with a silver handle. "He's right inside."

Addison and Tyler stepped into the room. Derrick glanced up from his laptop and sighed. "More bad news?"

Addison and Tyler sat in the seats in front of his desk. Tyler spoke.

"The LAPD has had undercovers watch her teachers ever since we released them and we have been tracking all calls and texts. Apparently, Seth Rollins has been trying to contact Spencer desparately for a week." He passed Derrick a yellow envelope.

"Back to back phone calls, pleading texts.. I think he wants to make sure that she is still 'on their side' for the investigation."

Addison sighed. They knew nothing about Spencer Jackson and her relationship with those men.

"Roman Reigns managed to reach her successfully last night. Unfortunately, we don't have a transcript."

Derrick looked over everything and rested his face in his hands. He sighed. "I'm sorry detectives. You must understand, this is very overwhelming. Everyone's going to think my daughter is some drunken slut!" He slapped a cup of pens of the desk.

Addison looked at the man with sympathy. Tyler just sighed and stood up. "We'll see you at the trial."

* * *

"This is beautiful.." Candace mumbled. Ted had gave Candace one of her Christmas presents early. It was a silver necklace with a heart pendant, covered in small diamonds. There was a 'D' on the chain also.

"I-Is this Dior? Ted, I can't take this."

Ted scoffed. "Yes you can. Only the best for you, Candace."

She smiled. Ted slapped his forehead. "Almost forgot."

He pulled out another small box. Candace opened it and smiled. It was a matching charm bracelet. It had two charms: A 'C' and a 'T'. "Thank you."

"Awwww..." Another voice said. Ted and Candace looked up to see the devil herself. Emily. Candace got off the ground and looked up at Emily, who was at least 5'8.

"We're not scared of you, your brother, or Rollins, you looney ass bitch." Candace frowned when Emily smiled. She slapped Emily, who now frowned.

Ted grabbed Candace by her arm. "Candace, lets, uh, go..."

Ted and Candace walked away at a quick pace. Emily stared at them. "You're gonna pay for that!" She hollered.

* * *

The sun was saying its farewell and the sky was orange. Spencer was walking through the parking lot, on her way to her car.

"Miss Jackson!"

She spun around to see two men with white apparel walking towards her. "Jackson, your father instructed us to take you-" She tried to run in the opposite direction; The taller man pulled her back.

She struggled with them as they hauled her to the van they came in. A black car sat off to the side and watched the whole scene, the driver very unhappy.

That driver was Seth Rollins. He punched the stering wheel as the van drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and writer's block are controlling my life. :/ **

**Anyways, I'm letting you all know ahead of time: After Chapter 40, I plan to take a break from Not Like The Others. Not a long break, I should be back before November with the second half of the story. **


End file.
